Element Academy
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: Haunted by the tragedy that happened in the past, and the constant competition in school, how will the young Mezuki Gimoichi stand up to the plate and face his goals of becoming a Pokémon master. Rated M for Language and violence.
1. Prologue

First of all, let me state that the Original story came from fellow writer NightFall00. He original story Elemental Academy gave me the idea to write this story. I am just writting a branch story. I hope all you readers that are reading this story enjoys it. Critizism is prefered.

PROLOGUE

In the Johto region, trainers from all around the world gather. These are not the usual trainers that are normally seen all around the world. These trainers specifically raise a specific type of Pokémon. They are masters of their affinity. The trainers gather at a location famous for distributing hardcore trainers into the world.

At the Pokémon Elemental Academy, trainers choose their prefered element and are taught the advantages and disadvantages of that element, and are taught how to excel in Pokémon battling.

This year, ninety-five students have been accepted into the school. At the ending of each year, seventeen seniors are titled Elite, and are giving the chance to enter the Johto region's Silver Conference. The rest are released and are sent back home.

The Elemental Academy has been around for hundreds of years and holds many secrets, some very dark secrets known to very few people. Will this year's students be able to keep up and unravel these secrets while competing with eachother to become an elite, or will they fail and dishonor the name of their families?


	2. The New Ally

Chapter 1: The New Ally

It was standing right there, feeding on the bait that I had left, hoping that it would not sense my presence among the bushes. I was tracking this Pokémon for well over four months now. It is not like I couldn't easily get another one, but this creature was top of its clan. I remember traveling within the mountain's caves just for the joy of it. Suddenly, I heard a large commotion in a nearby area. So Naturally, I began investigating the situation. It turned out to be a huge brawl consisting of, if I remember correctly, fourteen of it's species against it. I was planning on intervening at first, though the next event that I will have come to witness one of most inspirational moments in my life. A true warrior, fighting though he had every disadvantage against him.

The battle dragged for about five minutes, and the little warrior managed to take down ten of his opponents. Now it was a one on three, a weakened first evolution going against two of it's second evolution and one of it's third. Regardless, it battled it's futile battle. It was quickly beaten to the corner. Now it had no where to hide. I couldn't take it anymore. I summoned my most trusted friend, who happened to be my most powerful ally as well. It quickly took care of the three bullies, forcing them and the rest of the clan to flee. The fighter was now an outcast of it's clan, never to return. It was a hard decision to let it go, but I felt like since this warrior was so skilled, it would be best to rightfully capture it in a one on one fight, with both sides unwounded.

I was surprised that it stayed in the area of where it was unjustly attacked; maybe hoping one day its family will take it back. The reason how I knew the difference between it and others of its kind was due to it's irregular structure, having more cracks around its small round body than most. So everyday, I fed the little outcast warrior, allowing it to regain its strength so that one day it will be strong enough to fight its full to its full potential. Today was that day.

I waited a full hour after the last meal, giving it time to digest. I quickly walked out from the bushes and began to speak before the creature had time to know who was behind it. "I do not know if you remember me, but my name is Mezuki Gimoichi. I helped you out a few months ago and I want you to be my partner. Please allow me to battle you!"

_"What makes you think you can beat me?"_ The Pokémon replied with a smirk.

"I know I can beat you right now. You are strong, but you have more potential. With my assistance, we can unlock your full power so you can defend yourself against people and Pokémon alike."

I felt the creature's tension at the fact that I understood what a Pokémon was saying. _"How could you understand what I am saying? You are a human."_

"I am not exactly sure how, but I think it has to do with some strange rock that my father and I excavated years ago."

I was almost sure that the small warrior had no clue what I was talking about, but the when it eased up, I knew that he believed the words that was coming out of my mouth.

"So please battle me. If I win, will you be my partner?"

The creature remained quiet for a moment, then agreed to the terms. _"I accept Mezuki Gimoichi. I guess I should thank you for helping me out with the herd."_

"It's okay, you don't need to do that."

_"Okay, then I won't thank you. So which one of your Pokémon am I going to face first?"_

"This partner that I am going to send out is my one of my first teammates that I gained. I think he will make an appropriate opponent for someone as skilled as you." I reached into my pocket and grabbed the Pokéball. Somehow, I memorized which ball contained who without looking down at them. I guess it became an instinct through all the times I battled. I raised it to my face and looked at it. I said to myself that this was going to be an easy battle, but I was soon going to be proven wrong.

I pressed the center button, expanding the ball followed by a light toss. "Rhydon, please battle for me!" That was my usual summoning phrase. I have a couple more, though I save them for certain situations.

The Pokéball touched the ground, releasing the being within. The Rhydon stood tall, unmoving at its opponent. You can tell that it was battle hardened by the way it looked at its target.

"Rhydon, this is the Geodude that I was telling you about. I need you to defeat it so he can become our teammate. Watchout, even though he is small, he knows how to battle."

_"I hope this battle gets interesting. I haven't had a proper battle since that Drayden guy."_ Rhydon began, _"So, do you think that you will make a proper addition to Mezuki's team?"_ He asked the Geodude.

_"If you two do end up catching me, and I do not prove well, feel free to just release me. I wish not to disappoint anyone."_

Geodude stretched out his arms preparing himself for the awaited battle, _"Let me show you that size does not matter in a battle."_ He began the battle with rollout. He curled until he was round enough to spin, and so he did at high speed.

"Rhydon, when he gets close enough, use shadow claw." I ordered and Rhydon fulfilling out my wishes. It failed. Geodude made a sharp turn to the left, dodging the huge hand as he spun around the massive body. It finished off its attack by clashing into the rear of Rhydon; causing my Pokémon to fall forward into the ground.

I noticed as Rhydon was falling that Geodude was fazed slamming itself into the rock hard body of its opponent. Now is the time to counter attack and finish off this battle.

Rhydon quickly got up, and spun around to meet his opponent. _"You think that was enough to keep me down. I battled Jigglypuffs stronger than you!"_ Which was an obvious lie because we never battled a Jigglypuff once in my life. I just gave a quick smile at that comment. Rhydon always likes comparing any opponent to a weaker one so the opponent will try harder and give a tougher battle.

"Rhydon quick, shadow claw!" Halfway of the attack, Geodude regained his senses and used harden to dampen the damage it would do to it. Rhydon made contact, sending Geodude slamming into the closest tree.

Geodude fell to the ground. Even though Geodude used harden, Rhydon's attack still was powerful enough to cause major injuries to the rock solid Pokémon.

_"I can still fight!"_ Geodude sprunged up and slammed into the ground; using magnitude.

Large chunks of the ground began to burst up. The ground underneathe Rhydon did the same. He became off balance, but managed to keep standing.

"Damn, I didn't think that Geodude will have a ground type move. I got to finish this fast." I told myself. Geodude used rollout again. Rhydon had no time to respond to the attack. This time, instead of colliding with Rhydon, Geodude hopped off the ground, uncurled himself, and punched Rhydon across the face using strength. Rhydon, once again, fell to the destroyed ground that was caused by this little being.

Geodude looked down upon his much larger opponent. "Mezuki Gimoichi, I will not lose that easily. I have won."

_"Ha!"_ Rhydon laughed, _"You think Mezuki owns 'Weak' Pokémon?"_ Rhydon grabbed Geodude offguard across the face. _"Mezuki, lets finished this!"_

_"What? I was sure my attack would have knocked him out!"_

I swung my arm in front of myself in victory, "Rhydon, hammer arm and follow through with dragon rush!"

Rhydon slammed Geodude into the ground with excessive force. Even on impact, the force itself was large enough to make Geodude ricochet up, allowing Rhydon to successfully use dragon rush. The large body tackled the little Geodude, sending it soaring several yards away.

_"Now!"_ Screamed Rhydon.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an unused Pokéball. "Geodude, thank you for this wonderful match. Please be my ally!" I then tossed it. The ball made direct contact, absorbing it into its complex design. The Pokéball dropped to the ground and began shaking. After three shakes, it stopped, telling the me that he completely caught the owner.

I smiled as I ran to my new teammate. I picked up the ball and turned to my Rhydon. "Thank you Rhydon."

Rhydon smiled as well, _"No need to thank me Mezuki. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have still been in that boring safari zone back at fuschia city."_

"So what do you think of Geodude?"

_"I went easy on him, but still he put up a good fight. I say keep him. When he is more experienced in battling, he would be a great asset to our team."_

"I agree, maybe Tyranitar will be back from gathering the fruit on route seven. Maybe aunt can make a some Pokéblocks for everyone." I returned Rhydon into his Pokéball. Then, I summoned Geodude out of his.

The damaged Geodude looked up at me and said to me, "Good fight. I actual thought that I would have won. So now that you caught me, now what?"

I smiled, "Now you go home with me and meet everybody and eat! I'm starving!"

Geodude looked dead into my eyes. "I guess that would be fine."

I returned Geodude back into the Pokéball and looked around at the destroyed battleground. It was peaceful in its own disturbing way. Maybe it was the fact that I gained a new Pokémon from this battleground, or maybe it was the beautiful silence after a battle. I just sat there for about a minute, until I remembered that I was still hungry.


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 2: Acceptance

When I arrived at my house, the first thing my eyes had noticed the mail man walking away. I guess the bills came. My house was, how can I say it; bigger than usual. There was the usual main house with a front and backyards. In the backyard, my uncle made a dome for my Pokémon to walk around while it was a rainy day. Today was sunny, so I expected all my Pokémon to be in the backyard doing whatever they do when I am away. I got a small cave on the far side of the yard. In total, the area of the property is about four normal size blocks.

I opened the front door. Suddenly, a rush of energy filled me up as the smell of rice and ribs shrouded the scent of flowers of the front yard. I began to drool of the thought of devouring the food. The first thing that I did was run into the backyard to greet everyone. My backyard was filled with trees, making sometimes hard to find my Pokémon but great to play hide and seek with them and other friends.

Laying on the back porch was Tirtouga. This was wear he normally slept until it felt like getting wet and jumping into the pool on the side of the yard; wear most of my other Pokémon tried to stay away from.

"I'm back everyone!" I shouted.

Tirtouga woke up began to flop with excitement at its my return. I kneeled down and petted him. _"Finally your back Mezuki. Are we going to go battle with Rodger now?"_

Rodger was a friend of mine from the city. We often battled with eachother. I mostly win them all. The only one-one battle that I remain undefeated in are those in which I use my Tyranitar.

"No, not today Tirtouga. Maybe tomarrow okay."

Tirtouga turned his head in disaproval. _"Well, then I'm going back to sleep. Your aunt made me help clean up her laundry."_

Mezuki giggled. "Okay Tirtouga, have a good nap." I walked deeper into the yard.

Slamming his head against the indestructible boulder that my uncle bought somewhere in the Hoenn region was Cranidos. It was the perfect present. An indestructible boulder for one who has an indestructible head. "Hi Cranidos. How is it going?"

_"Not even a sweat. Just let me know when you need anything from me and I will do it."_ Cranidos assured.

"Okay, sure thing. Do you know where everyone else is at?"

Cranidos stopped slamming itself into the rock. _"Aerodactyl is flying around the city as normal. Tirtouga is sleeping on the back porch. Onix is laying herself by the cave side as always. Rhydon is with you. And Tyranitar is practicing his brickbreak by the other boulder your uncle bought. Anything else?"_

I could always rely on Cranidos to know where everyone else is at.

"No thank you. See you at lunch time."

_"Okay, I will be here until then."_ Cranidos resumed smashing into the boulder.

I walked to the cave that my backyard connecting with. As Cranidos had told me, Onix was laying next to the cave. She opened one of her eyes when she heard me nearby. "Hey Mezuki. I see that you are back. What are we going to do today?"

"I think I am going to rest today. Dinner is almost ready. I will ring the bell so call all of you to the dome okay."

"Okay Mezuki. Ask your Aunt and Uncle if they need anything more to put onto the roof."

I nodded my head. "Alright Onix. I am going to see Tyranitar now." Onix closed her eyes.

When I reached the Tyranitar's location, I saw that he was breathing heavily. Tyranitar constantly trains when I am away.

Tyranitar is my most powerful Pokémon and my best friend. When I was a kid, my father gave me a Pokémon egg that he got from one of his travels for my birthday. I protected with my life. No one was allowed to go near it, not even my father. It was always with me no matter where I went. A few weeks later, it hatched revealing a baby Larvitar. At that moment, happiness filled up inside of me. I was excited to have my very own Pokémon. From their on, my father taught me Pokémon battling, and so I did since then. Tyranitar has never been defeated by another trainer's team.

"Hey Tyranitar, whatcha doin?" I asked with some slang in the question.

Tyranitar turned around to meet my eyes. _"I'm training my brick break. I've only had it for about a month, so it is not as good as it should be yet."_ He turned and showed me the result of his training. Tyranitar raised his right arm. It began to slightly glow. He spun quickly for his size and weight, and smashed it against the boulder. The force created a loud noise, making all the Pidgeys that flew in the city to fly away in fear.

"Well, its going great so far. Maybe its the angle of your arm that needs some adjustment."

_"I was thinking of that. I am done for today. Did you catch that Geodude from a few months ago?"_

I smiled and showed Tyranitar the Pokéball that contained Geodude. "Yep right here. I asked Rhydon to battle him. Geodude put up a good fight though he hasn't evolved yet. I am going to introduce him to the rest of you at dinner time."

Tyranitar smirked, _"That means when he evolves, Geodude will make a valuable teammate."_ Tyranitar massaged his right arm that he as been continously using brick break with. _"I am going to Cranidos and see if he needs help with his training. I will see you at dinner time."_

"Alright, see you later." We seperated; with Tyranitar going to Cranidos, and I running back to my house.

I reached my house, and in the kitchen, was my aunt Sharey. This is where I would normally find my aunt whenever I got home. She was boiling the Pokémon food in multiple pots. In most of the pots, there were nothing but rocks for Onix, since that is all she eats.

"Hey Mezuki, dinner is almost ready. Your uncle is coming back soon from the PokéMart. You can just relax right now." Aunt Sharey said with a mature voice.

"Aunt Sharey, can you serve an extra bowl of rocks please? I caught another Pokémon today and all that species eat are rocks."

Aunt Sharey face looked amused at having to serve another guest. Afterall, she takes pride in her cooking and enjoys feeding people and Pokémon alike. "You got it buster." She giggled. 'Buster' was a nickname that her and my uncle made for me when I was still an infant. I use to despise the name, but now, I got over it.

Later that day...

Dinner time arrived. I rang the bell, alerting all of my Pokémon that it is time to eat. We all assembled at the dome where we had usually ate. I called everyone to the center of the dome. Since it was a nice day, I asked my uncle to open up the roof.

"Okay everyone, before we eat, I would like all of you to introduce yourselves to our newest family member, Geodude." I summoned Geodude in front of everyone.

_"Aww, what an adorable tiny thing."_ Onix joked.

Tirtouga flopped with excitement at gaining another friend. _"Finally, another buddy for me!"_

Cranidos looked serious, but I could tell that he was thrilled. _"Good, I was looking for another person to spar with."_

Tyranitar was the first to walk up to him. _"Its great to have you with us. If you have any questions, just ask any of us."_ Tyranitar, although his intimidating appearance, was quite friendly.

Geodude looked at everyone. He was a little shy, but did not want to seem weak in front of his new teammates. _"Thank you for having me with you. I hope I will uphold myself compared to the rest of you."_

Rhydon walked besides Tyranitar. "This one had heart. I say he can be with us."

A large screech came up from above, followed by a gust of wind.

"What is that?" Geodude asked covering his eyes from the wind.

I held on Tyranitar. Since I was the lightest among everyone, I was the only one being pushed back from the heavy wind. Then, the wind had stopped.

"Aerodactyl, how was today's flight?" I was the first to start speaking.

In the center of everyone stood a massive, grey, featherless bird. It stretched its wings, which spread twelve feet per wing.

Aerodactly, with its screeching voice, responded. _"It was fine, nothing interesting happening except the battle between Rhydon and Geodude. I noticed that Rhydon was struggling a little_." Aerodactyl, when nothing satisfying for him in the city is happening, follows me from the sky, making sure nothing bad happens to me. He is somewhat of a silent guardian of mine. Maybe this is one of the ways he thanks me for ressurecting him from a fossil. He is the most intelligent of all of my Pokémon. This is due to his experience from his time before fossilizing.

Tirtouga was also a Pokémon that I revived from a fossil. The difference between Aerodactyl and Tirtouga is that Tirtouga was fossilized when he was still a baby. Tirouga barely has any memory of his past.

Onix began to laugh, _"Is that so Rhydon. You struggled with the little one? I would have been embarrassed if I was you."_

Rhydon, with Onix's comment, actually became embarrassed. _"Well, I wasn't going my hardest."_

Cranidos began to laugh, as everyone else did. "Good, now it is sure that Geodude will be good training for me."

"Well food is all set. Geodude, your plate is set in the middle okay?" I said.

Geodude became shocked at most recent statement. _"We are Pokémon, why do you serve us with plates?"_

"Because you are Pokémon, not my slaves. I won't let you eat of the floor. Actually, the only one of us who eats from the floor is Onix because she does not have any arms or legs. Everyone else has plates and bowls."

Geodude, I believe, gained respect for me on that day for treating Pokémon as equals.

Aunt Sherey called me into the house. So I left everyone to finish eating while they talked with eachother.

"Yes Aunt Sherey?"

Aunt Sherey was sitting on the couch in the living room. Uncle Jinto was sitting next to her with papers in his hand.

Uncle Jinto looked up at me with joy in his eyes. "Congratulations Mezuki!" He shouted with that always friendly voice of his.

"What for?"

Aunt Sherey jumped up and gave me a tight hug. "Please be careful. Your uncle already bought suitcases." She began to cry a little, which had always made me feel awkward.

"Now Sherey, get off the boy. He will be fine. He is not a little kid anymore, and he has many strong Pokémon with him." Uncle Jinto insisted. So she did, sitting back on the couch covering her eyes. Uncle Jinto stood up to me. "Mezuki, pack up your things. Your train will be departing tomarrow for the Johto region."

I began to wonder what this was about. One thought came to mind, but I needed more clues. "Why am I going to the Johto region for?"

Uncle Jinto grinned hard, "Mezuki Gimoichi, you have been accepted into the Elemental Academy!"

And on that day, my life will change tremendously once again...


	4. True Friendship

Chapter 3: True Friendship

I woke up. Today was the day that accomplished one of my many life goals. And that goal was to be accepted into the Johto Region's Elemental Trainer Academy, or its most used name, Element Academy. I was so happy. Its too bad bad that Geodude never had time to adjust to the house. Oh well, its not like their was much for him to do here either way. I think that all of my Pokémon will be pleased of the new environment. More land, more open space, more Pokémon, and most importantly, more battling. Having mostly Rodger and the neihborhood kids to battle tend to be boring at times. Most of the entertainment is when famous trainers come to visit the city and we battle them. I lose, but have a wonderful time in the process.

The first thing that I did was tell all of my Pokémon that we are going to the Element Academy. Except for Aerodactyl, everyone else seemed to be full of excitement for the change of environment. I read that the academy has over four miles of customized land so that Pokémon of any type can adapt to it. Now, Onix does not have to constantly dodge trees to get to point 'A' to point 'B'. She can move freely. And Tirtouga will having other Pokémon to swim with, since he is the only Pokémon that I have capable of swimming.

The second thing I did was pack clothing in the two suitcases that my uncle bought me. That was most likely the reason why he was not home when I got here yesterday. He was too busy buying me suitcases at the Pokémart. I began to wonder if he is trying to get rid of me as soon as possible. I made a silent laugh to myself. Uncle just wanted to be of help. He really is a nice guy.

The last thing I did was take a long, hot, nice, shower. Hot showers was my favorite type of showers; having all that heated up water hitting my back tend to relax any stress that I have gained for that day. Also, it feels great.

My room was decorated with dozens of rare and colorful rocks that my father and I found during our travels. We traveled all around the world. One time, we went to the Unova region to excavate a location named Relic castle. That was where I not only found a shiny orange rock, but the fossil of Tirtouga. When we got back to Kanto, I begged my father to take me to Cinnabar Island to defossilize Tirtouga. It took two whole days for the scientist to complete the defossilization process. Tirtouga, at first, was shy. He was sleeping for thousands of years, so I don't blame him. After a few months, I was able to make Tirtouga to come out of his shell. Now it seems that he just can't stop talking.

Other than the decorations, my room was quite plain. One bed in the left corner of the room, a dresser next to the bed, a television set on top of the dresser, and a closet on the other side of the room. Two identical windows next to eachother, and a light bulb. I know, boring.

I got up and looked out the window. It was a nice morning, a bit chilly, but nice. I left everyone in the backyard last night. It was going to be their last day their, so I decided to keep everyone out of their Pokéballs and let them do whatever. I stretched and yawned. Today was the day that I take my first step in becoming a Rock type Pokémon master starts. I want to surpass Brock, who is the current gym leader of Pewter City. The way he works his Pokémon is amazing.

One time, I challenged him in a one on one battle. My Onix against his Onix. I was demolished. Since then, Onix, my Onix, began to train her speed so she can keep up with Brock's Onix's speed, who had greatly out maneuvered her. For some reason, I was sure if I had used Tyranitar, I would have won, but I had an urge to prove that my Onix is better than Brock's Onix.

I walked down stairs to find that Aunt Sherey had already set out breakfast for me and my Pokémon. We quickly devoured the food. I ate eggs and bacon, with some orange juice. Onix and Geodude had the usual rocks. Tyranitar, Rhydon, and Aerodactyl ate Pokéblocks. Tirtouga was given bacon bits, and Cranidos was giving a protein bar.

After about ten minutes of saying our goodbyes, or mostly just aunt Sherey crying over me, uncle Jinto drove me to the rail road station that will take me to goldenrod city, where the Element Academy is located.

There were many people at the train station. The first thing I had noticed though was Rodger. Even though he was nothing but a blurry figure in my eyes at the moment, I knew that it was him because of that wierd hat he always wears. The hat had a Touros design. In the front, their were two horns coming out of the head gear and on the rear, was a tail. It was it was Rodger's signature since he was the only person in all of Saffron City that, to my knowledge, owned that style of hats.

I called out to him, "Hey Rodger!" He turned to me and began running in my direction.

He gave a smile, but I knew that inside, he was a little sad that I am leaving. I called him yesterday to tell him the news. We have been friends since I moved into the city, and was battling atleast twice a week without fail. We were the closest friends, well atleast, closest of human male friends.

"Mezuki, so you really are going to the Element Academy!" He still seemed a little surprised at this fact, even though I had told him last night. "Its too bad that I can't apply there."

"Yep, I'm definately going their. My train departs in ten minutes. And yea, it does suck that you can't apply at the Academy." The real reason why he couldn't apply at the school was because he trains all types of Pokémon, while I train nothing but Rock type Pokémon if you have not noticed so far.

At the Elemental Academy, all students train one specific type of Pokémon, though on some occasions, have at most two other types. However, these variants are not to be used in competitions against trainers.

He took out a Pokéball, and that moment I knew what he wanted. "So since your going to be gone for awhile, lets battle."

It was just what I wanted before I got on that train.

He threw the ball. "My most powerful Pokémon, show Mezuki what a true trainer is like. Go Ariados!" Ariados, although not Rodger's first, but was indeed his most experienced. I battled Ariados countless times, and I admit, could defeat a few of my Pokémon in a one on one battle.

I wanted to use Tyranitar and show my most tenacious Pokémon, but I decided to use my latest catch and decided to go with Geodude. I took his Pokéball out. "Geodude, show them that size isn't everything!"

Geodude came out of his ball and looked around. The wind speed seemed to bother the living rock. _"Mezuki, why am I here?"_ He seemed to be confused. I guess this is sort of new for an ex-wild.

It is good that nobody else could understand what Geodude was saying besides me. "This is a Pokémon battle against me and this other guy. The objective of it is to..."

I was interrupted. _"I got it." _Although that Geodude was smaller and less experienced, I had one advantage. Rodger never battled a Geodude before so his attacks are a mystery to my friend. I, on the other hand, knows all of Ariados' attacks and how Rodger uses him.

"So this is the Geodude that you caught yesterday. Do you think it ready to take its first lost?" Rodger forayed.

_"Does this human think that feeble statements like that will actually make me become intimidated?_" Geodude smiled, _"Mezuki, command me so I can destroy this measly insect!"_

People began create a huge circle around us two, giving enough room for us to battle while having a good view of it. This was Geodude's first Pokémon battle. If he wins, maybe is was good that I actually caught it. I was intended for this win.

"Lets start!" Rodger commenced the battle, "Ariados, use pin missle!" Ariados spun his body in a complete circle before starting is attack. Ariados began shooting out hundreds of tiny pin size needles heading straight for Geodude.

I quickly countered, "Geodude, use rollout directly at Ariados!" Geodude's spinning speed was enough to repel the needles, causing no type of damage to him.

Ariados dodged the attack, "Ariados, slow him down with string shot." In an instant, Geodude was wrapped around with a spider-like thread. Geodude was unable to uncurl himself.

_"Mezuki, I'm stuck."_

"Obviously..." I said to myself. I began to think.

"Ariados, attack with poison jab!" Rodger commanded. Geodude was helpless. He was fully immobilized. Ariados crawled to Geodude and stricked him with his left leg.

Geodude hollered. For some reason, I guess Geodude's outcry made me come up with a counter strategy.

"Again now, use poison jab!" Rodger repeated.

Geodude struggled to get free, but his attempts were futile. "If I can't get free, I am done for." It was like someone pulling a gun to a caged dog, and the canine trying everything it can to break free but couldn't.

I took charge. "Geodude, use magnitude!" Even though was incapable of movement, he still had the ability to bounce, and so he did...rapidly. The ground around Geodude started to rise and fall. Ariados, eventually, was surrounded by risen earth.

"No, Ariados..." Rodger was stun. He couldn't even see his Pokémon. The ground around Ariados started to crumble onto the bug.

"Ariados!" Dust covered the area around Ariados. When the smoke cleared, Rodger's Pokémon was unconcious.

The battle was over. I was surprised that Geodude actually won. I truly believed that the only reason why I had become victorious was the perfect layout of the ground that rose up. If it didn't surround Ariados, Ariados could have finished his attack and possibly defeated Geodude.

_"Stupid bug, thinking that you were going to win against me. Mezuki, return me please. I need some rest."_

"Okay Geodude." I returned him.

I looked up at Rodger who seemed to have looked sad. I walked up to him. "It's just one battle, you will probably win the next one. I just got lucky."

Rodger looked away, "It's not that. How long is it going to be until you come back? Four years? I mean like, what am I suppose to do? Battle the neighborhood kids, like only one or two actually have some skills."

I smiled at him, and lifted my right hand. "Did you already forget what this resembles?" On my wrist was a plain wristband. It had no design on it whatsoever."

He began to laugh, and smiled back at me. "I know, I know..." He lifted his arm to reveal a completely identical wristband.

Then at the same time, we said, "Friends til the end, rivals beyond that." And we laughed.

The crowd around us cheered. "Good match kid!" "He just got lucky!" "Nice sportsmanship!" "Ariados and Geodude are so powerful!" "Rematch!" And so on.

The train arrived soon afterwards.

Uncle Jinto said his goodbyes and left. I'm actually going to miss my aunt and uncle. What I'm going to miss the most is Aunt Sherey's cooking. Just thinking about it created thoughts in my head about not actually going to the academy.

Good thing that Aunt Sherey decided to stay at the house. If she would have come, it was definite that I would have missed the train.

"So when I have semester break, I am going to come here too show you how much more powerful I have become."

"Ha, by then I'm going to be a Pokémon master!" He joked.

"Yes, and I'll be champion of all of Hoenn." I joked back. "See you later. Friends til the end!"

"Rivals beyond that!" Rodger said back.

I went into the train and took a seat. The train started its movement to its next destination. My test starts now.

I will succeed...

**Sorry for the wait. Also, next chapter, i plan on adding other people's OCs, sorry if those who have not submitted one is not in the next chapter, i promise to add them as soon there is space open in the plot.**

**Review please, or pm me what you think i can work on.**

**If anyone wanna add an OC, pm me that you want me to add your OC and I would give you the Template.**


	5. Night of the Crescent Moon

Chapter 4: Night of the Crescent Moon

We had made dozens of stops, picking up many people each time. It seemed like the carts goes on forever because I counted atleast two hundred people going on the train already, and when I came on, it seemed like a whole army of people was boarded.

My cart was pacted, and I began to lag in my chair. The two people sitting to the side of me was quite old. By the look of their face and posture, were older than Proffesor Oak from Pallet town. They smelled of Magikarp. I couldn't wait to finally be in Goldenrod city. They often conversed about politics and the economy, which I knew nothing about.

I looked out the window, the sun was setting and there where fields of nothing but corn. I often saw a few Murkrows flying around or a pact of Sentret and Furret running and feeding.

The old guy to my right began speaking. "Today's Economy is upsurd. Alot of the money is being spent on renovating housing and other buildings instead on us old people who needs actual help."

The other man spoke back, "Now don't be greedy. You do not need help, you are just getting lazy. Just sit back and watch the younglins battle eachother like we use to do when we were kids."

The old guy mummered to himself.

The train began to slow down until it finally stopped moving. "Are we here?" I asked myself.

_"Attention, may all passengers please unboard the train. An unexpected technical difficulty has arosed. We asked if you kindly wait outside while maintenance solves the issue. Thank you."_ The announcement was made over the over head speakers.

Great, my future had just been delayed because of technical difficulties. On a side note, it will be good for my Pokémon and I to get some fresh oxygen. I walked outside and I was simply amazed at how many people can actually fit onto this one train. There must have been atleast four hundred people all standing outside of all age groups.

We all were standing on the side of a large, unused field that had overgrown grass. It weeds looked nice with the sun setting behind it. I walked until a was around twenty metewrs away from the closest person, and then summoned everybody.

_"Is this the academy? All I see is a bunch of humans?"_ Onix asked. _"Not much for a school now is it?"_

_"Ofcourse this is not the academy Onix. Do you see any buildings around?"_ Rhydon responded, _"Have some common sense."_

Tyranitar walked up to me. _"Mezuki, where are we?"_ I know he wasn't worried, but wanted to know so he can tell the rest of the crew.

I observed my surroundings. "Actually, I don't even know where we are at. The train stopped for some unknown reason and the conductor asked everyone to wait outside while they fix the problem."

_"Is that all? I am going to tell everybody the situation so they won't get distressed."_ Tyranitar had went and told everyone what was going on. I kept a watch on other people. If someone heard me talking to my Pokémon as if we understand eachother I might be labeled crazy or something.

Tirtouga came to me. _"Hey Mezuki, since this is probably going to take a long time, can we explore through the grass. I'm kinda bored."_

I was getting bored. We have been out here now for around ten minutes, and nothing on the situation was told to us. So I gathered all of my Pokémon and we walked into the bushes; except for Aerodactyl, who flew close to us.

Nothing was interesting about these dense grass. I didn't even see one Pokémon going by us, though they could have fled because they heard the sound of big Pokémon coming, excluding Tirtouga, Cranidos and Geodude.

"There is a cave opening about three hundred yards away. Are we going to go there Mezuki?" Aerodactyl asked.

"There isn't anything better to do..."

When we got to the cave entrance, Onix seemed to have been too big for the entrance and Cranidos volunteered to stay outside with her. He can be nice at times, but at the same time, didn't want to go into a place where he cannot see well in. Yes, Cranidos is a little scared of the dark.

As soon as I entered the cave, I knew something was off. There was no other Pokémon in the cave besides my own. "I don't feel right. Why isn't there any Pokémon inhabiting the cave?"

Aerodactyl was excellent at answering questions like these. _"They all ran away, and by the looks of these tracks, not long ago did they leave."_

I turned to Aerodactyl, "But why would they leave? No food or something like that?"

Aerodactyl shook his head, _"No, there is plenty of food surrounding the cave. It seems that something has frightened the poor creatures."_

_"Oh no Mezuki, lets get out of here. I don't want to die!"_ Tirtouga seemed to be the only one startled by this.

"Okay, go back into your Pokéball until we leave the cave. I want to see more of the cave though." I returned Tirtouga, and when I did, a high pitched, unknown sound was made. No one flinched besides me. Everyone else just looked in the direction of the sound ready to defend me if the need occured.

_"We might as well see what that is now."_ Geodude said as he led the way. _"Now I'm interested in what lies in these caves."_

We traveled through the caves for longer than thirty minutes, and even though I was unable to see due to the lack of light, I know that my Pokémon can. Caves are Rock type Pokémon's natural environment; dark, damp, and the constant sound from dripping water from an unknown location.

_"There is something up ahead."_ Geodude informed. I couldn't see anything, but I put my faith in Geodude.

_"I sense it also..."_ Tyranitar said, "Be careful; I do not know what it is."

_"Who goes there? This is my cave. Be gone now or else I will be force to kill you."_ A voice said. The voice didn't sound angry at all, and absolutely now threatening. It sounded more like it was injured.

"Mezuki, it is a Pokémon that is here. What are we to do?" Geodude asked.

"Who are you and why have you scared away all of the other Pokémon that lived in these caves?" I demanded, though I do not know what I could do since I cannot see.

"You speak as if you can touch me petty human."

"I have four of my friends who will happily defend me. So please, allow the inhabitants of this place to come back in peace."

_"Ha, like I would actually allow other Pokémon who fear the unknown come and live with me."_

"Why are you doing this."

It was quiet for awhile, but the voice began to speak once more. _"When I first came to this cave, everyone else feared me because I was not like the rest of them. They thought that I would harm them so they gathered and tried to throw me out by force. I allowed them to abuse me until I grew tired of it. They were nothing but fools who believed I was weak because I was the outcast. So I simply showed them a tint of my power, and look where they are no longer. They fled, believing that I will leave."_

It reminded me of Geodude, and I was sure that I heard Geodude made a quiet cry. I knew what to do. "I know that you are bored here and that you are hurt. Come with me, and I will let you live a peaceful life."

_"A peaceful life..."_ Suddenly, a small light orb appeared.

_"Mezuki, close your eyes, he is using flash."_ Aerodactyl advised, and so I did.

When I opened them back up, the entire cave was lite. I viewed around myself and saw only me and my Pokémon, not the being that was speaking with me.

"I am up here."

I looked up and saw a wierd looking being. It resembled a crescent moon sort of a way. It has glowing red eyes on each side of its body and has an unusual beak-like structure in front of it. Also, it has crater like gaps all around itself.

_"What is that?" _I asked everyone.

Aerodactyl, as usual, answered, _"Lunatone is a Pokémon that is said to have originally came from space. It is rumored that their breed came to this world within meteorites and have since adapted to it quite nicely. Lunatone are a breed that has no gender."_

I did not know that a Pokémon that looks like a moon existed. I never heard of one before, but Aerodactyl did.

Aerodactyl went on, _"It is a dual type Pokémon that is Rock and Psychic if I am correct. Being an inorganic Pokémon, it isn't preyed upon, nor does it need to prey on others, as it derives all its energy from moonlight. It uses telekinesis to float in mid-air. However Mezuki, they are known to hypnotize humans and Pokémon alike when they feel like they are cornered."_

I wondered if I was being hypnotized, would I know?

"Human, what if I do join you, and you decieve me and abandon me?"

"I will never do that to a Pokémon. And if you do not believe me, you can read my mind anytime you wish." I was sure that the Lunatone had a capability of reading minds since it is a Phychic type.

Lunatone floated down. Now that I got a closer view of it, my first impression had proven correct. Lunatone was injured, I guess during the battle between it and the rest of the Pokémon that had once lived in the caves, they were able to do damage to it.

_"I will go with you, but if you dare..."_

I interrupted, "I won't."

I took out a Pokéball. "I am heading to the Element Academy at Goldenrod city."

_"I understand..."_

I lightly tapped the ball onto Lunatone's head, successfully catching it.

_"So is that considered a catch?"_ Rhydon asked.

_"Does it matter, we acquired two teammates in two days. Be grateful that we are growing in numbers."_ Tyranitar proclaimed. _"Mezuki, lets head out before the train leaves us."_

"Yea, lets go."

When we exited the cave, I returned everyone except for Tyranitar. He was my usual companion. We made it back to the train and it had gotten much darker.

After another hour, the train was ready to go. Everyone boarded the train and I had to return Tyranitar.

I looked up into the sky. I smiled gently as I stared into the crescent moon. This moon was lucky enough to not be alone and judged. It was surrounded by dozens of stars that wouldn't leave it no matter what. I thought about Lunatone and how he was an outcast do to his differences.

Will I be an outcast?


	6. Aerodactyl's Power

Chapter 5: Aerodactyl's Power

Someone tugged my shoulder, knocking me out of my slumber. Believe it or not, the seats on this train were comfortable. My dream was the common dream. My father and I exploring some caves or ruins and things in that nature. I was in no mood for depressing thoughts though, I was going to soon be at the academy.

"Come on kid wake up. This is the last stop, get off the train." The conductor said in a rude way. Regardless, I got off the train.

A huge smile beholded on my face. This was the first time in this city in years, and it seemed much larger than when I came when I was a child.

Goldenrod City is a sprawling metropolis located in western Johto. It is the largest city in the region, much larger than Celadon City, which is the largest city in my home region of Kanto. Goldenrod City is the third largest city that I know of, behind Unova's Castelia City and Nimbasa City. More importantly, this city is the center of the region's economy and telecommunications.

The buildings where enormous, and countless people came in and out of these buildings at a constant rate. This was a busy city afterall.

"Hey you," Said a girl from behind me, "Do you know where I can find the bus to go to Elemental Acadamy?" I turned around. The girl had long black hair that extended to her waist. She had one of the most beautiful hazel eyes that I had ever seen. She wore a plain pink shirt, tight blue jeans, and pink shoes. She had a Warturtle

That was when I noticed that I didn't even know myself where I was going. I was just amazed at the view of the city. "No, I don't. But I'm looking for it also." This was half true, I did not even know that their was a bus to the school. Good thing that I now know.

She sighed, "That's too bad. Hope that we don't miss it. There is only one bus that goes there a week." She turned to her Warturtle, "Lets go look somewhere else." She turned back to me, "Want to come with us?"

"Okay, lets go." I said, debating if I should summon Tyranitar to help me carry my luggage, but I just went on carrying my bags that I found slightly heavy.

We walked in silence, looking around ourselves at the city. So she has never been to Goldenrod neither.

"My name is Kasumi Shinsetsu, what's your name?"

We continued to walk while we spoke to one another, "I am Mezuki Gimoichi. Your a freshmen also right?"

"Yep, just got accepted a few months ago to go the the academy. Hopefully we find the bus on time, or else we won't make it for dorm selection."

Once again, another mystery to my ears. "What is dorm selection? I didn't read anything about that on the flyer."

Warturtle gave a small laugh over my ignorance, _"Is this guy dumb or something?"_ I understood what he said, but I did not want to respond so Kasumi wouldn't know I speak Pokémon. Don't want to be wierd now to my first friend at the school.

Kasumi answered, "Dorm Selection is where the headmaster's randomly places each student into one of five dorms. They are the Groudon dorm, Kyogre dorm, the Suicune dorm, Shaymin dorm, and the Kyurem dorm. I was told by a friend that use to go here that there are differences among the dorms, but I didn't bother asking her the differences among the dorms. When selected, the students are unable to change dorms unless it is to the Dialga Dorm, which is over pacted and also where people who do not make it to Dorm Selection goes."

Now we needed to find the bus stop. I don't want to be in an overflowing dorm filled with people who probably have ba hygiene.

We walked up to another teenager and I asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find the bus stop to go the Element Academy?" The boy that I was talking to had his light grey hair longer than the normal length covering one of his eyes, ears, and neck, but no farther than that. He had sort of a depress look in his eyes and his head slouched a little. He was a bit taller than I was and wore a black t-shirt that hunged loosely over his body, dark colored, not black, but a slight purple, cargo pants, fingerless gloves, black tennis shoes. I felt a little intimidated just being around him.

He spoke, "Yea, its three blocks from here. I am heading over there now." His voice was emotionless.

Kasumi cheered, "Thank you, if you are heading there right now, come join us."

I wouldn't completely agree with what she just offered, but who am I to judge.

"Okay..." Was all he answered as he led us to the bus stop. "My name is Akumu Yoruno."

"Mezuki Gimoichi, nice to meet you."

"Kasumi Shinsetsu, thanks for helping us."

Akumu took out a Pokéball. "I am a Ghost type user, and I believe that you, Kasumi, are a Water type user if i'm not mistaken."

We all turned to Warturtle, and Kasumi smiled, "Yep, I always loved swimming so it is natural for me to use water Pokémon."

"And you Mezuki, I do not see a Pokémon with you. What is your chosen Pokémon type?"

That is right, it is not obvious what type I use. I am an average size young teenager with a small build. "I am a Rock type trainer. My first three Pokémon were rock types so I decided to stay in that area. I don't have a Pokémon in a different type, so yea, you can just say I am a full rock trainer."

We made it too the bus stop. There was around forty people here, and they all looked like they were around my age. So these are the other trainers. Besides trainers, I saw all different types of Pokémon of all elements here.

"I guess these are our competition." I stated, walking towards the crowd, "This might end up getting tough."

Kasumi and Warturtle closed in as they we entered the crowd. "Sure is a lot of people here waiting for one bus."

Akumu, again with an unemotional voice, "Well, most likely there will be atleast four times more people at the school. These appears to be mostly freshmen here."

Two buses arrived and everyone got on the bus. They asked for our acceptance letter instead of money to ride the bus, which was easy enough since I never took it out of my pocket. The three of us sat together in the middle seats of the large automobile.

"So what regions are all of you from? I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. Small and quiet little place, not much there to do." Kasumi asked out of the blue.

"I am from Saffron city in the Kanto region. It is a big city, but not as big as Goldenrod." I answered.

"Mistralton City in Unova." Akumu admitted, "Nice and Calm place. Only real interesting thing their is the airport that imports and exports cargo from and to the Unova region. Saffron city, I was there a few weeks ago for a little bit. Then I had to go to Lavendar Town for something a friend asked me to do there."

"Does Mistralton City have a gym leader?" Kasumi asked petting Warturtle on the head.

'Yes, the Mistralton Gym is the official gym of Mistralton City. The gym is a converted cargo plane hanger which is located north of the runway. It is based on Flying-type Pokémon and is runned by the gym leader Skyla. Mistralton Gym is designed like a military hangar. The inside is full of old antique cannons. However, I never did personally challenge Skyla yet, maybe after graduation from the academy."

"Oh, in Saffron," I started, "the gym is a place where all of the smarrt people who have, or think they have, telekinetic powers and what-not. It is a phychic-type. The leader is Sabrina. Even though I have never seen her, I heard she is powerful and is excellent at using her team."

"I overheard you conversation and something that you said had came into my attention. You two come from places that have gym leaders. That means the both of you must have some type of skill." A boy our age came and stood in front of us.

He had black hair that extends to his shoulders with a bang that covers left eye. He wore a plain, grey, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"I have a proposal for the two of you." He continued.

"Yea?" I said, since Akumu did not respond and he was not referring to Kasumi, so she stood quiet.

"I am forming PokunconsciousSquad. I would rather have only the top in my crew so we can dominate the rest of the competition and win the rewards. I have no use for any weak trainers." He extended his arm to give me a handshake.

I was disgusted with what he just said. 'I have no use for any weak trainers'. Who does this guy think he is? I did not shake his hand. There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds until he realized that I am not going to become his crew member or whatever he calls it. He then moved his arm to Akumu. I really hoped that Akumu wasn't going to shake his hand neither.

Akumu stared at the boy's hand, "I would rather not touch your hand."

He became upset; I could tell in the way his face expression changed immediately. "So you two are too good to join my team? Okay, let me show you how real trainers play." He took out a Pokéball. "You..." He was referring to me. "Summon a Pokémon that can fly."

I took his challenge. We both walked to the upper half of the bus, which had no roof over it, making it possible to have a battle in the sky.

"Go, Pidgeot! Show them who runs the skies!" A Pidgeot came out of the Pokéball as it elegantly soared in the skies.

Kasumi came up too me as I took out my Pokéball. "Hey Mezuki, do me a favor, and beat this punk please."

Akumu said with an unmotivating tone, "It looks like this one needs a good beating. If you are a rock type trainer, than you automatically have an advantage over this battle."

"Aerodactyl, I choose you." Instantly, I saw the size advantage that my Aerodactyl had on the bird.

Aerodactyl looked at his opponent. _"Mezuki, this one seems like it has been through lots of battles."_

"Pidgeot, use gust!"

Pidgeot began flapping its wings at a high speed, creating a large amounts of wind to build up and attack Aerodactyl.

_"You think a little wind can take me down!"_ With one flap of his right wing, Aerodactly nullified Pidgeot's attack.

I saw the chance to strike back, "Aerodactyl, wing attack." Aerodactyl flew at the bird. When he came close to Pidgeot, he lifted its large wing and smacked the feathered bird.

Pidgeot decended, but recovered just in time to not crash into the ground.

"Counter with combination A!" He ordered.

What is combination A? Is that an attack? "Aerodactyl, once again, wing attack." The two flying Pokémon flew towards eachother with the intent to cause harm to one another. Aerodactyl raised its wing.

"Commence Combination A now!" Pidgeot swiftly spun to the right and ascended above Aerodactyl, and body slammed in on the neck. Aerodactyl jurked, but remained his altitude. Afterwards, Pidgeot's wings turned silverish grey. It was using steel wing.

"Aerodactyl, dodge!" It was too late. Pidgeot hit Aerodactyl twice on his head with its wings. Aerodactyl crashed into the ground hard. Aerodactyl has been through worst though, and quickly stood up and began flight once again. It took a few seconds for it too catch up with the bus and Pidgeot again.

"Are you okay?" I asked my Pokémon.

_"I'm fine Mezuki, just command me to use that move to I can beat this over-feathered pidgeon."_ I can see it in Aerodactyl's eyes that he was angry. He usually got this way if he feels he is losing in a battle.

"Alright, use ancient power!"

Aerodactyl's eyes turned a bright white as a brown aura surrounded him. Miscellaneous rocks that were around levitated until it was in front of him. Aerodactyl let out a large screech, making everyone in the city cover their ears too the excruciating sound, including the people on the bus.

Pidgeot flinched as its enemy soared ferociously towards it. _"You will never fly again in presence!"_ Aerodactyl clashed into its much smaller foe, completely obliterating all movement in it and knocking Pidgeot unconscious. Pidgeot crashed into the groun, as if it was a meteorite.

Aerodactyl turned back to his fallen opponent, and began using ancient power again.

"Return Aerodactyl!" I reacted as I saw his intent on destroying Pidgeot. This was the first time I saw Aerodactyl act this way.

I turned to my opponent and a look of horror in his eyes as he returned his critical Pokémon. "I will have my revenge. Wait until the first tournament in the academy." He walked away.

I stood silent. It was my fault that Aerodactyl acted the way he did. I turned to Kasumi and Akumu, who also, stood quiet. It remained like this for the rest of the ride.

We all sat down together on the lower floor, avoiding the boy who I had just battled. After five minutes of silence, a girl shouted from the other side of the bus.

"We're here everybody! We are at the Element Academy!" The bus stopped moving.

Finally, I am here...

**Sorry if your OC did not appear in this chapter. I will try to add them in as soon as the plot allows me too.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the most action pacted yet, so stay alerted.**

**Also, OC applications are closing soon and I only have room for six more applications, so hurry and send an OC to me if you want to play a role in this story.**

**Any questions, PM me, if nothing, just leave a review on what I could add, take away, or improve on. Thanks!**


	7. Dorm Selection

Chapter 6: Dorm Selection

Everyone got off the bus. I was a little upset at Aerodactyl's behavior earlier, but I'm sure he will go back to the way he was. That was the first time I ever saw Aerodactyl become over aggressive during a battle.

"It's so huge!" Kasumi stated. That was the first time I heard Kasumi talk since the incident.

I was the last one off of the bus. Looking up, I had no choice but to agree with her. Their was a long pathway made of cement that led to the front entrance. Each side of the pathway was decorated dozens of different types of flowers and trees of all colors. Also, there was a large water fountain, on each side aswell, that was atleast ten feet in diameter with a Gorebyss design in the center that shot the water. The pathway was atleast four-hundred and ten feet.

The front entrance, which had eight pillars about twenty feet high, had models of Pokémon that I had never seen before. The building was decorated mainly by a crimson-like color, with all secondary colors being gold such as the side of the doors, windows, etc.

The two entrance doors which again, was decorated by a crimson and gold coloring, had carvings of a mountain that reached the skies. I wondered if it had any significant meaning to it.

The doors opened to reveal an old lady. To me, she looked older than Agatha, who was an elite trainer of the Pokémon league. This lady had long gray hair and blue eyes. She stood up with a superior posture as if all of us students where lower than her. She held a cane with a Pokéball attached to the top of it.

Her voice was rusty, but at the same time, shown authority, "All non-freshmen, enter the school and enter your dorms." Everyone got quiet has everyone paid attention to this lady.

About ten people from the crowd and some Pokémon seperated from the rest of us and entered the school. There was still a lot of freshmen here.

She stared at all of us as if analyzing new people. She began speaking again. "I am Headmistress Kocho Gakko. You will address me as Headmistress Kocho, or by Headmistress. Let me simply say one thing. If anyone here is caught breaking one rule of the school, there will be immediate expulsion and will be forced off of the premises. Don't worry, you will be given the rules when you enter your dorms. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Kocho, or Headmistress Kocho, was quite clear on everything she has said.

"If none of you have anything to say, then follow me into the main hallway and into the auditorium for dorm selection."

And so, everyone followed.

The inside of the school seemed much bigger than what it was on the outside, which was large aswell. The walls were all painted a pure white with not one marking on it. Guess they take care of the building. The whole hallway was decorated by trophies and pictures of various trainers. Most likely from this school. One of these pictures caught my attention.

There was a trainer that I was sure I saw before, but don't know from where. He was holding a golden trophy. Around him was four rock type Pokémon. Golem, Aggron, Crustle, and Bastiadon. So he was not only a student at this school, but a champion of the rock type element. One day, I want to be like that.

"Mezuki, come on."

I turned to find out that both Kasumi and Akumu was waiting for me to come back to reality. I smiled. "Oh, sorry, got caught up in something."

Us three began to speed walk to catch up with the rest.

We all entered a large room, about seven times the size of my house. That means that there are a high number of students attending the academy. The floor was polished with a shiny brown coloring. All of the seats were made with mahogany wood. The stage was polished as well with a curtain of the academy's crest.

The crest is a golden Pokéball with forteen white threads attached to it. At the ending of the threads was a circle with unique symbols within each circle. These symbols was the sign of each of the Pokémon elements. The background was a crimson like color, similar to the design on the exterior of the building.

The auditorium had seven doorless pathways besides the entrance, with a carving of a Pokémon above each path. From left to right, Suicune, Kyogre, Groudon, Shaymin, Kyurem, and Dialga. The door had a carving of another being. This being had a white colored body, gray underside, a long mane, gold hooves, green eyes with red pupils, and has a large, golden wheel around its abdomen, connected by spikes filled with gems. I am not sure if it was a Pokémon or not, and it seemed to be the only path to not have any lighting in it.

At once, all of the freshmen, including myself, Kasumi, and Akumu, stopped moving. On the stage, was a chair, attached to a maching by multiple wiring, and three adults standing to the side of it.

The headmistress was standing in the middle. The man to the right was stood up straight without moving a muscle. He was covered in a black cloak and stared down on us. His brown hair was long and tied back, similar to that of the japanese samurai. He had a mustache that was pointed up at both sides.

The person to her left, an elderly man, who also wore a black cloak, was the tallest among the three. He had short gray hair with no eyebrows. He wore thin glasses that was attached to a thread around his neck that hung loosely.

The headmistress spoke, "Students, the gentleman to my right is vice minister Henry Cold. You will call his either vice minister Cold, or Mr. Cold."

"Good afternoon students." Mr. Cold said with a tone not too loud, but with a volme for everyone to hear him clearly. "I hope I will get to know all of you as soon as possible." He scanned his eyes, "If you make it afterall."

"The gentleman to my left is the Dean of Students, Abraham Bagswell."

Mr. Bagswell gave a calm smile, "Hello students. Nice to meet all of you. If you have any questions or complaints, feel free to come to me. Or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm always available."

"You all will treat these two men, and every other adult in this building, with tthe upmost respect."

The machine began making a shrieking noise. Then it stopped, but remained on. I wasn't even sure who turned on the power to it. Maybe it was remotely controlled. The inner core of the machine gave out light of all colors.

"Students," The headmistress spoke again, "This is the dorm selection mechanism. It is nothing more than a machine that randomly selects a dorm in which the student will enter. At the ending of each semester, there will three competitions. A six on six battle with thirty six competitors, with six representatives from each dorm. The second competition is a double battle with chosen students from each dorm. The last competition is a secret, and will be given only to those students who have successfully came on top in the first two competitons."

I wonder what dorm I am going to be in. If anything, I would like to be in the Groudon dorm, because he is my favorite legendary Pokémon.

The headmistress took out a sheet of paper. "Kasumi Shinsetsu, please come up and sit in this chair."

I looked at Kasumi's face, and saw the nervous tention build up in her face. She walked up to the stage, slowly. She turned around and sat on the chair. Suddenly, metal straps wrapped around her limbs and forehead. Kasumi began to scream.

"Calm down, it is not going to harm you. It is just getting your pulse so it can recognize your heart rate." Headmistress Kocho insured. "This is for safety purposes. Once the machine recognizes your body, you will only be able to enter the selected dorm.

She sat up straight. The machine created its shrieking sound again. This time, it remained making the sound. After a minute past, the sound had changed from an annoying sound, to a calm melody. A sheet of paper was printed, and the straps seperated.

"Kasumi Shinsetsu, you have been selected to be a member of the Suicune dorm. Congratulations." The headmistress told as she gave Kasumi the sheet. Please step off of the stage and stand in front of Suicune Path entrance.

"Next up, Flight Sukai. Please come up."

The person who began to walk up the stage was familiar. He was the trainer that I battled yesterday. Flight had a serious face on the whole time, as if his face was frozen in time. He sat down and I felt him looking straight at me. I turned away. When the machine was finished, headmistress Kocho gave Flight the sheet of paper.

"Flight Sukai, you are now a member of the Kyurem dorm." He got up and walked over to the path of Kyurem dorm.

Ten minutes later, only three students remained, including myself. Akumu was selected into the Kyogre dorm. Thats too bad, we are going to be seperated.

"Last up, Mezuki Gimoichi. Come to the stage."

I felt a little awkward being the last one to be called. I felt as if every single eye in the room was directed to me. When I walked by the three adults, I took a glimpse at all three of them. I asked myself if they were trainers themselves, but I did not see any Pokéballs, unless they were hidden.

I sat down. In no time, I was strapped to the chair. The metal was cold. As the inside of the machine was calculating what dorm to place me in, vibrations were sent to the chair. It tickled a bit, and I gave a slight smile.

The vibrations stopped, and the straps removed themselves from my skin. I stood up.

Headmistress Kocho walked to me and handed me the sheet of paper that everyone was given. "Mezuki Gimoichi, congratulations, you are a member of the Suicune dorm."

I did not bother reading the paper, that was for later I said to myself. I speed walked to my new dormmates. Luckily, I got Kasumi in my dorm, atleast I kind of know one person. I counted nine freshmen, including myself in the nine, that is in the Suicune dorm.

Mr. Bagswell spoke. "Students, please walk to your dorms where you will be given further instructions.

At once, all of us freshmen began walking to our dorms. The path was lighten by candles. There was a door at the ending of the tunnel. It was a dark polished brown with carvings of Suicune. Around the door was multiple sculptures of the dog. Kasumi turned the knob.

"Its not opening." She stated.

"Theres a screen right next to the door. Check to see if that will open it up." A boy with green hair suggested.

I walked over to the screen. As soon as I approached it, it turned on. Wow, technology these days.

"Please identify yourself to enter the dormatory." The screen spoke. A slot opened to the right of it. "Place your palm into the hole."

I thought about it for a second. I had nothing to lose, other than my right hand. I placed my hand into the hole. A bright green light illuminated the hole.

"Thank you for your patience. You can now enter the dormatory."

Talk about such security measures. The door slid opened. We all walked in.

We entered a large room. The ceiling was atleast one hundred feet high and the space between us and the door at the other side of the room was around another hundred feet. It was lite by multiple fluorescent lights on the ceiling, which brightened the entire room, even the corners.

It was amazing how much space this academy owns. I'm sure that every dorm as a room like this.

Standing in front of the other door, was six older students. They all had serious faces. The middle one spoke, "So these are the freshmen this year?"

"They look weak!" Another spoke.

"More like fresh meat." All of them laughed except for the middle student.

Us freshmens stood quiet.

A girl upperclassmen spoke, "How about a battle to prove that you deserve to be in this dorm?"

"You there." The boy who said they look weak pointed. He was talking to a girl who was standing next to me. "Step forward. Your going to have a Pokémon battle with me right now. A simple three on three battle with no withdrawing anyone back into your party unless that Pokémon quits or is unconscious."

The girl stepped forward. She had a bright blue skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt. Her hair was brown and the style was a classic bowl shape. The girl wore glasses that seemed to be to big for her little eyes.

"I'm Brad Shipley. Prepared to lose fresh meat?" He took out a Pokéball. "Summon your first Pokémon and watch as I quickly beat you!" Brad has healthily tanned skin that has great muscle tone for his athletic build, standing at almost five feet, nine inches. Brad has medium golden blonde hair that is very short and raised up in the front. His green eyes had shades of brown around the iris.

The girl took out a Pokéball and summoned a Raticate.

Brad confidantly laughed, mocking her. "Even your Pokémon looks pitful. Go Skarmory!"

**Sorry for not adding any battles in this chapter. I did not want to make this chapter to long. Anyways, next chapter is almost done and will have multiple battles in it. Review please!**


	8. Freshmen Pride

Chapter 7: Freshmen Pride

The battle, even before it started, was one sided. The girl's Raticate stance showed me that it was unexperience. Its teeth weren't fully developed yet, and its claws were thin. On the other hand, Brad's Skarmory had sharp look to it. It's metal coating was enough to withstand almost all of Raticate's possible attacks. The edge of its wings were spiked, like most skarmory. It's talons were sharp and long enough to have a good enough grip to lift the tiny rat and drop it from a distance. I saw no advantage that Raticate could possibly have over the steel bird.

Brad Shipley smiled deviously at the shy girl. "Skarmory, steel wing!" Skarmory, even though it had all of that heavy metal on it, flew at a high speed, maybe as fast as my Aerodactyl.

"Raticate, use scary face." The girl spoke nervously.

The rat made an intimidating face. It failed in its attempt to scare the metal bird. Skarmory continued with its attack, landing a critical hit on Raticate's face. Raticate slammed into the wall, almost hitting a few students along the way. It fainted.

We all just looked at the unconscious Raticate. The girl returned it, and summoned another Pokémon. She summoned a Furret.

"One hit knockout; how weak can you be?" Brad pointed up. "Fly up into the sky, and take out the weakling." Skarmory rose almost to the ceiling then stopped. From the floor, it looked like a large blur. It's shadow was casted on us. The bird dived down.

I saw the girl hesitate, then she spoke. "Furret, go ahead and use shadow ball." Furret charged up dark energy from its mouth, and shot it at Skarmory. Skarmory spun to the right, dodging the attack and continued its attack. It slammed into its smaller foe.

"Finish it off with steel wing!" Brad was a little too cocky if you ask me. The dazed Furret was hopeless in winning the battle. Skarmory thrashed it with its wing until it fainted. "Too easy, summon your last loser." He laughed.

The girl returned her Furret. I could see her body shake as she took out another Pokéball and summon her last Pokémon. It was a Clefable.

"Ah, come on freshmen, are you even trying anymore? Skarmory, use air slash!" Skarmory opened its wings fully, and then at once, swung them in front of it, sending sharp wind towards Clefable.

"Clefable, counter with Metronome!" She said unsure about her command. Clefable rose its left index finger and whispered a chant in its own language. The tip of the finger glew white. The pink Pokémon being flopping up and down repeatedly.

Brad began to laugh, and I heard a few of the freshmen laugh as well. Clefable was using splash. This girl as no luck whatsoever to use a move like that out of the hundreds of possible options. The wind thrown Clefable into the air, cutting it at the same time. Skarmory flew to it and grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

"Good job Skarmory, now slam it to the floor!" The bird listened to its owner, and tossed it. Clefable fainted even before making it too the ground.

"Clefable..." The girl spoke and she returned it. She began to cry as she joined back with the freshmen.

"What a wimp. Not any of your Pokémon lasted fifteen seconds against me. You don't even deserve to be in the Suicune dorm. Whose next to watch their Pokémon get beat?" Skarmory landed to the side of Brad.

No one made a movement. I guess it has to be me again. I took a step forward. "I will battle you." I have to avenge the girl afterall. Freshmen pride was on the line in this battle. We can't go through the entire year being thought as losers by the higher grade students.

"Okay, summon your first Pokémon."

I really wanted to use Aerodactyl, but his behavior dismorning made me wary of his possible actions, even though Brad really needed a beat down. I still have more powerful Pokémon at my disposal besides Aerodactyl. So I went with Rhydon.

"Rhydon, I choose you." Rhydon seemed happy to be out of his ball; being stuck in it for so long.

_"A Skarmory? Haven't seen one of these for a long time. Let's do this Mezuki!" _Good to see that Rhydon was confident.

"Skarmory," Brad began the battle, "Use Steel wing!"

I battled against birds before, so I knew exactly what to do in this situation. Falkner, a gym leader from Johto, came to Saffron. I ended up having a battle with him. Even though I had the type advantage, he defeated me without any problem. He was using a Pidgeotto against my Rhyhorn. That was Rhydon before he evolved. Pidgeotto's swiftness as too much for Rhyhorn's inability to dodge quickly. However, Rhydon now has more flexible limbs and that would be ticket to beat Skarmory.

"Okay Rhydon, Shadow Claw!" Rhydon, like the girl's Furret, charged dark energy. However, instead of turning it into sphere from the mouth, the energy made an aura around Rhydon's claws. He swung his arm across.

"Skarmory, curve up and finish this up!" Skarmory dodged and hit Rhydon across the chest.

Rhydon stood his ground. "Rhydon, now!"

He knew exactly what to do. Before Skarmory had time to gain a distance, Rhydon grabbed Skarmory's left wing.

"Hammer Arm!" He slammed the titanium flyer into the ground. Dust surrounded the field. As it cleared, Rhydon stood over Skarmory in victory. He roared to the accomplishment over the airborne fighter.

I looked at Brad. It seemed to bother him that one of his Pokémon had lost against a Pokémon owned by a freshmen.

Brad returned his Skarmory. "It doesn't matter. Try taking this one out!" He took out a Pokéball from his pocket. "Aggron, bring him down!"

Another steel type Pokémon. So Brad is a steel type trainer. His Aggron stood about a foot higher than Rhydon. Its wierd, Aggron looked very similar to Rhydon except it had steel armor all around it.

So this is going to be a battle of strength, since both sides are slow.

"Rhydon, use shadow claw!"  
>Rhydon charged the energy around his fingers once more, ran as fast as he could to Aggron, and swung his arm.<p>

Aggron caught his wrist, stopping Rhyon's attack.

Brad commanded Aggron, "Iron Head!" Aggron's head slightly glowed white, and then headbutted Rhydon with extensive force. Rhydon tried backing up, but Aggron was still holding on to him.

"Aggron, finish this with one more Iron head." Aggron's head glowed again. It backed its head.

"Rhydon, hammer arm!" With his unrestrainted arm, Rhydon swung against Aggron's head, stopping his attack and making it stumble to the side. "Rhydon, dragon rush." Rhydon charged. Halfway their, he stopped his advance and fell on his knee.

What just happened? Why did he stop? "Whats wrong?"

Rhydon held his head in pain. Was it the after effects from Aggron's attack?

Brad looked at Aggron, and saw that this was the opportunity to take the battle. "Aggron, iron tail!" Aggron spun his tail around himself, and like his previous attack, it slightly glowed white. The titanium tail whacked Rhydon across the left side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

I looked at Rhydon. I noticed his right claw move and I knew exactly what that meant. When I first caught Rhydon, when he was a Rhyhorn, we developed a system to fool the enemies, making them think that he was unconscious. While the opponent becomes offguard, we slyly counter attack. This was that opportunity.

"Dragon Rush!" Rhydon quickly got up and tackled the back of Aggron, making him lose his balance. "Now, drill run!" Rhydon's drill began to spin. It pierced the back of Aggron, causing it to scream. It fell to the floor and fainted.

Yes, two down, one more to go. I got this. I said to myself.

I heard the freshmen behind me cheer for me. The girl that battled Brad was now smiling. I have just showed the upperclassmen to not judge us just because we are the newbies. Brad, just had to learn the hard way. His last Pokémon, was now going to have to go against three opponents, thats if he can last that long.

Rhydon seemed exhausted from having to go up against not one, but two opponents having the type advantage against him. Grade doesn't matter when it comes to Pokémon battling, and I had just proved that fact.

"Rhydon, you think you could go up against one more?"

Rhydon stood up straight, preparing for the next and final among Brad's Pokémon. _"You think I can't deal with a couple of bullies. Mezuki, I guess you don't know me then."_

I smiled at Rhydon's indestructible confidence. "Alright, then lets finish this."

Brad returned Aggron and took out his final Pokéball. "Okay, it looks like you could handle yourself kid." He looked back at the rest of his upperclassmen. The serious one that was in the center nodded his head. Brad turned back to me. "I guess you past the test. Your so lucky that Draco doesn't want me to continue." Brad put away his Pokéball.

What just happened? What does he mean I past the test? What test? I returned Rhydon. The room got quiet.

The center student stepped forward. "Hello, I am Draco Daniel. I am one of the seniors of the Suicune dorm and more importantly, I am the dorm master. I am sorry for what I had Brad do, but I was looking for something. Thank you for your patience, please, walk through this door and enter the Suicune dorm. We will have a meeting in the lobby; the first of the new school year.

Everyone, including myself, started to move as one towards the opposite side of the room. Draco led the way through the door as we all walked single file. Kasumi and I got together and were around the middle of the file. We entered a short plain hallway. Nothing on the walls except for white paint. On the other side was another door. This door was similar to the door that we entered earlier before battling Brad.

It opened by itself. Must be some type of motion sensored door that openes when it senses movement.

We are now in the Suicune dorm.


	9. Suicune Dorm

Chapter 8: Suicune Dorm

We all entered the dorm at once. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I am taking a guess that we are in the lobby; why else would there be a room this big if it wasn't meant for meetings.

The walls were white with pictures of many trainers and their Pokémon. These must have been all the students that had graduated from the Suicune dorm.

In the center of the room, stood a huge statue that stood atleast fifteen feet tall. It was made by actual crystal. It resembled an elegant, slim, blue mammal-like Pokémon with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. It had a purple, cape-like mane that resembles a northern aurora and two white streamer-like tails. It has a long, white snout, and its teeth are blunt, as if those of an herbivore. It has a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers, a protrusion on the underside of its chin, and small paws. The paws had a small white oval on their must have been quite expensive by the way it was a perfect replica of the actual legendary canine, Suicune.

The statue gave off this kind of inspiration for me to do better with myself, and try to do the best I can in the Elemental Academy. I smiled to myself as I stared into its glorious design.

Surrounding the statue was an almost round black, leather couch that had just one gab that allowed people to enter the area. It could fit around twenty people on it. I was definately lookiing forward to sitting on that couch. It looked really comfortable.

There were five doors in this room. One to the left of the room. Above it said read the word 'FRESHMEN'. It must state that that is where the freshmen sleeps. On the opposite side of the room, was another door that above it, read 'SOPHMORE'. On the far side of the room was another door that had no label. One the two far corners of the room were staircases that led to a second floor, where I noticed another three doors that had labels on them as well, but I could not properly read them from this distance. I believed two of the three doors were for juniors and seniors. The third room, I am not sure of it.

Above the Suicune statue was a large crystal chandelier with six lightbulbs. It was beautiful and showed anybody just how wealthy this school is, or atleast the dorm is wealthy. The lighting emanating the chandelier gave off this kind of a soothing light, that can possibly calm me down on my worst of days.

"Everyone," Began Draco, "Please take a seat at the couch. Those who cannot fit I must ask you remain standing or sitting on the floor." He smiled, "Don't worry, the rug is vacuumed.

Everyone rushed to sit on the couch surrouding the statue. I was one of the unlucky freshmen that never got a seat on the nice looking couch. Kasumi had better luck than me since she was the second to last person to fit on it. Only the freshmen sat down however, the upper classmen all stood up to show their authority.

Brad leaned against the wall with his head down and arms folded. "Lets finish this little meeting. I want to get some more rest before classes tomarrow." He seemed to still be upset.

Draco sighed and commence the meeting. "I would like to be the first to welcome you into the Suicune dorm. I apologize again for what took place on the training grounds, I just needed to confirm something." He pointed at one of the freshmen sitting on the couch, "You, girl, what is your name?"

It was the girl that Brad defeated before losing to me. "My name is Norma Canti." Her face turned red a little to being singled out as soon as we entered the dorm, plus the embarrassing defeat she had to go through.

"Norma, my deepest apologizes are given too you. As soon as the battle is over, I would like you to go with Brad and" he pointed to me, "you to go into our built-in Pokémon center to heal any of your Pokémon's wounds and injuries."

Good, I do need to heal Rhydon and also to check up on Lunatone. I wonder if it has any serious injuries that must be checked up on. I haven't really paid close attention to it since I caught it. So much things happened since we arrived at the school.

"The first thing we must cover are the main rules of this school." Draco pulled out a sheet. "There are five main rules." He began listing. "Rule number one, no student is allowed to commence a Pokémon battle inside the school premises unless watched by a staff member or dorm master."

I remember Draco telling us that he was this dorm's dorm master; meaning he was one of the people I could go to if I would like to battle.

"Rule number two, any student, regardless of grade and position, caught vandalizing on school grounds with have immediate expulsion."

I know that I won't be breaking that rule, since I do not do stuff like that.

"Rule number three; any student caught in another dorm with be sent to the headmistress' office for questioning. If caught more than three times, student will be expelled." He looked up at us, "Please do not do this, or if you do, just don't get caught, it looks bad on all of us."

I laughed on the inside, his last statement suggested that he had done this before.

"Rule number four, students who are caught bullying another student will be sent to in school suspension until the situation has resolved. If further situations outcome, the student or students involved will be expeled."

I don't bully other people, so I do not have to worry about that.

Draco stared at us for a moment, and then informed us on the rule number five. "The fifth and last rule of the elemental academy. All student is hereby warned not to enter the unused pathway. Any student seen leaving the pathway will be expeled with no chance of returning to the school grounds."

The unused pathway? What is that? I asked myself.

Another student spoke, "What is the unused pathway?"

"When you first entered the school and walked the path to the dorm. You should have noticed that their was a hallway with no lights on. That is the unused pathway. It use to be a dorm but was shut down about thirty years ago because of an incident that occured within it."

Kasumi, the first time I heard her speak since we entered the Suicune dorm, asked, "What happened?"

Draco looked completely serious, "I have never been told of the details, but I do know the incident involved the death of over a hundred students and a few staff members. About fifteen years after the dorm was closed, two students decided to take a tour in the dorm. They went missing. After five days of searching school grounds, they were found dead in the dorm along with their Pokémon."

"What killed them?" Another student asked, with some fear in his voice.

"No one knows. And like I said, I do not know all of the details. Whenever I asked any of the staff members who taught here prior to the incident, refuses to talk about the topic."

Everyone remained silent.

One of the female seniors spoke, "Now that we got those rules out, all you freshmen should go and claim your rooms and put all of your stuff away. In three hours, we are having a dorm dinner out in the main training ground. Its where all the dorms meet and eat with eachother. We only have four of these per school year."

She had dark brown hair with black tips. Her hair was parted to the right and was put up in a messy bun. I noticed that she had unique eye colors. Her left eye was like an emerald color, and her left eye was covered by an eye patch. She probably got hurt in that eye and is blind in it.

She wore neat slacks, black converse with green laces. She wore the school blazer. On the top left of the blazer was a lightning bolt symbol. This must mean that she is an electric type trainer.

She spoke again, "Oh, and before I forget, my name is Kitsune Midori. If anything, just let me know okay? Also, girls and boys are to have seperate bedrooms. I better not catch none of you being perverts neither" Kitsune said in a happy tone.

All of the upperclassment went upstairs. They split up with two of the doors. So some of them were juniors I guess. However, Draco went into one of the doors that no one else entered. I wonder what that room was and why only he entered it.

All of the freshmen walked into the freshmen section of the Suicune dorm. When we entered it, there was a long hallway with a bunch of small bedrooms. I counted thirteen bedrooms with all of the doors that opened inside of the rooms. The floor to the hallway was polished wood and each room were all similar design; white walls, with tan rugs.

Immediately, the freshmen crowd began seperating in rooms, claiming their rooms. I managed to get the third room to the right. It was a simple room. There were two twin size bedsets on each side of the room. They had similar pure white pillows and sheets; and the covers were a crimson red. Both beds were made out of a bright colored wood.

Each side also had a similar wooden dresser and a small walk in closet. Good, I need to put away some of my clothing. I have been carrying it all day and my arms were getting tired. Next to each bed was a small desk that had just enough room to fit a computer or laptop and space to lay down some text books and read.

In the center of the was a black television unit with a large flat screen television. This made me smile a little; hoping to turn it on by the ending of the day. It must have awesome quality.

There was a lightbulb switch near the entrance of the room. However, it was unneccesary to turn it on because enough light was coming through the windows. Their were two windows, one on each side of the room next to each bed. Today was a beautiful day, so I plan on leaving the curtains open the entire night.

Another student came walking from behind me; almost startling me due to his silence. He had dark green hair that was styled in a modern bowl shape that covered his eyes and most of his nose. He also had green eyes, but was a little brighter than his hair. I noticed that he was wearing glasses due to a slight space in between the eyes. He wore dark brown shorts that rose a little above his knees and a common white shirt. His sneakers were dark brown as well.

We looked at eachother in silence. I was waiting for him to speak, but he never did, so I started the conversation.

"Hey, I'm Mezuki. What you name?"

He flinched a little, as if I was going to hurt him or something. "My name is Silk." He said quietly.

"I guess we are roommates. What side do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. You choose what you want, and I will get whichever side is left."

"Okay, then I choose..." I looked at both sides, and decided to take the right bed. I through my bags onto the bed and sat down on it, resting my tired arms and legs.

Silk put down his bags gently onto his bed and sat down also. He must have been tired like me.

"What region are you from. I'm from Saffron City in the Kanto region." I asked, trying to get to know all I can about the person I'm going to be rooming with.

"I'm from Petalburg City, Hoenn."

The awkward silence came. All he did was answer the questions I asked and nothing else. We both began taking out all of our belongings and putting them away in the draws and dressers. Best time to do it since I have nothing else to do at the moment; and my roommate is quiet.

I tend to be really organized when dealing with my clothing. I put all of my underwear and socks into the same draw, my t-shirts into another, my jeans in one, and my regular shirts into their own draw. There was an extra draw, so I decided to leave that for miscellaneous stuff.

I packed three light jackets, a white, a black, and a navy blue jacket and a thick coat before leaving my house. I put these in the closet with a few sneakers, my boots, and slippers. I am going to fill up this closet with new clothing and school wear when I get them. After two hours, I was finished with everything.

Luckily, someone knocked on the door, to break the quiet feeling. "Hey Mezuki!" It was Kasumi. Good to see someone I can actually talk to.

"Hi Kasumi, are you done with your room?"

She smiled, "Yep, and I got a cool roommate. This must be your roommate." She waved at him, "Hi, I'm Kasumi."

I noticed him blush; and unlike me, he didn't respond whatsoever.

Kasumi turned back to me, "So Mezuki, when dinner starts, want to meet up back with Akumu.

The thought of meeting back with the first two friends I made since entering Johto sounded good. Maybe get a few battles done hopefully.

"Okay; then lets all meet up and introduce our roommates with eachother."

She seemed happy with the agreement, "Okay, then lets meet up in the lobby, then we go to the main training ground."

"Okay..." I said.

She waved bye before leaving back into her room.

I looked back at Silk; his eyes stopped moving and blinking, as if cursed to always look at the part of the room where Kasumi was standing. He is a little creepy, but I think we could be good friends.

Friends? I wonder what my friend back at Saffron is doing right now? I'm looking forward to battling him during school break.

**Sorry for taking a long time to update the story, I've been busy recently with all sorts of things. Anyways, I hope my description of the Suicune dorm is good. Review please, and I'm still taking applications; message me for the template.**


	10. Difference in Power

Chapter 9: Difference in Power

It was five in the afternoon, and was time for the dorm dinner. Every student and staff are going to be there. It was obvious that there were going to be battles at the main training ground, and not for nothing, I would not mind watching some of them; to see how powerful the seniors are. Draco, the dorm master of the Suicune dorm, my dorm master, seemed powerful. Maybe every dorm master is powerful.

Silk, my roommate, and I, began walking to the main lobby where we are too meet up with Kasumi and her roommate. It wasn't a long walk, since the dorm lobby was only three doors down from my room.

In the lobby, I saw Kasumi sitting down on a couch next to another girl. Her green eyes matched her hair in color that was done up in a ponytail with a green ribbon. She wore a white tank top and a super short blue skirt. On her feet was a pair of white and green sneakers.

"Hey Mezuki! Hey Silk!" Kasumi waved at the two of us. Her roommate smiled at us. "This is my friend Wynn Kazimaki. She is from the Sinnoh region."

Wynn waved her hand like Kasumi. "Hey guys. She looked down, say hi Ranmaru."

Ranmaru? I did not see anyone else around.

_"Okay!" _It was a Pokémon speaking from underneath Wynn. After a few wiggles from underneath the couch, it appeared.

It was a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. It's ears were long and came to a point with black tips. It's small mouth resembled a sideways three. It had black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. I knew exactly what this Pokémon breed was. It was a a Pikachu.

Pikachu, or Ranmaru waved at me. It was a cute little creature, but powerful when properly trained. I went up against plenty of Pikachus in my life, and even though electricity does not do much damage to rock types, they have a great attack pool that can become dangerous sometimes. However, I am not the type of trainer to use small agile Pokémon, but powerful and durable Pokémon that can take hits and still be able to fight with little to no changes. Like in my battle against Brad. He might have had the type advantage, but Rhydon had enough durability to last enough to defeat two steel types.

"Lets start going." Kasumi said as she and Wynn got up from the couch. The five of us began to move; I decided to count Ranmaru as one of us because he was walking along until Wynn picked him up in her arms.

We went to the auditorium, where we saw more students. Some were walking around, and others were just sitting around and chatting. I just noticed that Kasumi and Wynn were reading similar papers.

"What is it that your reading?" I asked.

Kasumi, without even looking at me answered, "Its the map of the school. You should have grabbed on when you were in your room. As far as I can tell, all rooms have two maps; one for each student."

I saw that Silk was also had a map of the school. I guess I missed it while I was in the room.

"Through that door, should b e the hallway that leads to the cafeteria." Kasumi stated.

I looked at the door; I didn't notice it when we first entered the auditorium earlier today. Now that I think about it, there were three other doors that I did not see and a staircase that led up to another floor.

We walked through the door that Kasumi pointed to. Wynn and Kasumi seemed to be endlessly talking, while Silk and I, were like two trees in a forest that stood next to eachother. Always near eachother, yet not talking to one another.

It took us less than a minute to reach the cafeteria. It was large, but not as big as the auditorium. It had over thirty tables that were places in a rectangular pattern, with a empty space in the center. The tables were all made out of a nice fine wood and he walls were white. The school's crest was designed on a flag and hung from the center of the room. It the white walls complemented its beautiful design.

In back of the serving counter, was another room that I was sure to be the kitchen. It was most likely an exotic kitchen since the rest of the academy seemed to be like a five star hotel.

We walked to the far side of the cafeteria and walked through the doors.

We entered a large field; it extended beyond what I can see. It was so peaceful with the bright sun shining down upon it. I saw mountains on the northern side, and a huge lake a few hundred yards. But like I said, I saw no ending to the field.

After three minutes following Kasumi's directions, we entered a field with a different colored grass. Instead of the natural green color; it was a dark blue color. The dark blue grass entended about a hundred yard radius; and was filled with dozens of grills and coolers and hundreds of students There were more people here than on the train I took to get to goldenrod city.

"We're here guys." Wynn informed the obvious.

The smell of grilled steak and ribs filled the air around us. I just hope that the school had enough food to cover everyone here for atleast three servings.

Wynn looked around; "Wow, so many people here. I wonder if anyone plans on having a battle since we are all here. I think its allowed because there must be staff around."

I looked at Silk, who hasn't said a word since we left the dorm. He seemed tensed for some reason. One goal for the year is too break his shy shell.

"Excuse me students." Said someone behind us.

We all turned to an adult with a bushy brown beard that wore a cloak similar to those of Headmistress Kocho, the vice minister Henry Cold, and the Dean of Students, Abraham Bagswell. The difference between his and theirs was that instead of a black cloak, it was a dark purple. Maybe there is a diffence in terms of power in the school based on the color of the cloak. His posture made him look clumsy and his face expression made him look dull.

He continued, "I am William Highsmith; the environmental intructor of this school. You can just call be Mister Highsmith. I hope that your time here during the dinner cookout is pleasing. If you have any questions; feel free to ask. The only thing that I must ask is if you decide to summon your Pokémon, to limit it only to one to prevent over crowding."

"Okay, thanks Mister Highsmith." I said, being polite." The four of us, and Ranmaru was was falling asleep in Wynn's arms, began to walk into the crowd.

"Hey Mezuki," Kasumi said, "Lets summon one of our Pokémon. I am going to summon Warturtle, who are you going to summon?"

I wondered who I should summon. Aerodactyl is still on time-out due to his behavior, and Rhydon should still be exhausted because of his recent battle a few hours ago. Cranidos will have the urge to start battles that may be a nuisance at the moment. Tirtouga is most likely sleeping by now, since he is still a baby and needs his nap time. Onix is way to big for me to let her out and there is barely any room around for her to have full mobility. I do not want to let Geodude or Lunatone out because I just recently caught them. I'd rather not have them in cramp places with too many humans before I get to know them better. My only choice is simple and my closest Pokémon.

I took out a Pokéball from my waist belt. I pressed the center button, expanding the ball, and released what was held inside. I summoned Tyranitar.

I saw Ranmaru flinch when he saw him. Tyranitar stood more than ten times the size of the Pikachu. Wynn snuggled Ranmaru more to ensure that nothing bad will happen. He calmed down.

"Hey Tyranitar, welcome to the academy." I smiled, looking at his face while he looked around and saw all of the space and Pokémon that surrounded him.

_"Mezuki,"_ He said, _"I know that you won't be able to properly respond to me, but this school has a lot of space. Roaming this area will be good for the rest of your Pokémon. All we need to do is make sure that they don't cause any trouble."_

I nodded my head in agreement; still hiding the fact that I can talk to Pokémon. Kasumi summoned Warturtle as she said she would. I looked at Silk, and notice he didn't summon anything. "Hey Silk, why don't you summon one of your Pokémon? Let it get some fresh air."

He took out a Pokéball with hesitation and looked at it for a moment. "Okay... go Beedrill." A smaller than average Beedrill was summoned. We all just stared at it. It was not making any noise whatsoever, even with his wings moving quickly. Just like its owner, it was a hesitant being. So Silk is a bug type trainer. It fits him right.

"He is so cute!" Kasumi cheerfully said.

"Its a girl..." Silk stated, making Kasumi become dumbfounded. We all continued to walk.

We soon arrived at a table full of food. All types of meat that existed in the world seemed to be on this one table. On the side was another table full of PokéBlocks. We all ate, including the Pokémon. After another two hours of talking about random topics, with Silk being quiet, and walking around the field seeing all sorts of Pokémon, the sun began to set.

"Well, that was a great dinner!" Wynn said, "Can't wait for the next one. Maybe the cafeteria food is just as good as this."

Ranmaru agreed with a smile.

Everyone found a group that they fit into, even though it is the first day of school. I'm glad that I found my small group of friends, and possibly find more.

Suddenly, a small explosion occured deeper into the field. Everyone got quiet. Then loud cheering occured. What was happening? What was that noise?"

"Let's go check it out." Wynn suggested. And We did.

Even though we struggled to get to the origin of the noise, we did it. In front of us was a large Pokémon battle field. It was a plain field with a few rocks that had white painting around it distinguishing itself as a battle field.

There were two trainers on each side of the field. On the left side was a young trainer. He was definately not a freshmen because he already had the school's blazer; so from my perception, was a sophmore. On the right side, was a trainer that I have battled earlier today... Brad. By the looks of it, he was picking on a weaker trainer as before. His smile told me that he was on the winning side of the battle. He had his Aagron summoned, who seemed to be doing fine since its earlier defeat. The other trainer, had a Nuzleaf has his Pokémon. Nuzleaf seemed to be exhausted going up against the metallic wall.

"Nuzleaf, attack with magical leaf!" The trainer ordered. The leaf on top of Nuzleaf's head turned a purple color as it swung its head. A second leaf was thrown frizby like towards Aggron.

"Aggron, repel it with iron tail, then use takedown." Aggron, with a single swing, changed the path of the leaf and sent it into the sky, where it had dispersed. The iron wall began charging at the Nuzleaf.

The Nuzleaf was too tired to dodge, and was toppled over by Aggron, causing it to go unconcious.

People cheered at the victory of the bully. I saw Norma standing in the background looking at the treatment that Brad gave the sophmore that he had just recently gave her at the Suicune's training field.

_"Aren't we going to battle Mezuki?"_ Tyranitar asked.

I placed a right hand on his arm. It wasn't to make him feel better, but for me. "Earlier today, I battled him with Rhydon because he was picking on another freshmen. Rhydon was able to take on two of his Pokémon. I could do it again. Should I though?"

_"It is your choice, and you know I have always agreed with your decisions."_

I thought about it for a second, then got Rhydon's Pokéball out and began walking to take the place of the sophmore to show Brad once again why he shouldn't pick on weaker trainers.

A hand grabbed my left shoulder. I turned to see that the hand belonged to Draco; the dorm master of my dorm.

He spoke, "Trust me, you do not want to embarrass yourself in front of all these people."

What is he talking about? I could defeat Brad Shipley, I did it once before. It was today when I did it. How much training could Brad had possibly get within a few hours.

"What do you mean? I beat Brad today. And I could do it again."

Draco had let go of my shoulder. "Your Pokémon and not yet ready to defeat Brad just yet. Maybe in a few months if you keep up the good work. As of right now, you are still not a powerful trainer. Just don't do it too yourself. Keep your battling range within the freshmen and sophmores."

Did he not see the battle with me and Brad? I withdrew my Pokéball into my pocket, following the orders of my dorm master. I was disappointed that I was not allowed to have a rematch with Brad.

"Sorry Mezuki, but there is a difference of power between the freshmen and the upperclassmen. However, you are a strong trainer; don't get me wrong. You are probably the best freshmen of our dorm, and could defeat most of the sophmores. You still have a lot to learn." Draco looked at his hand. Then looked back up at me. "Don't worry, you will have your rematch with Brad. The Elemental Academy Tournament is coming up in two months. Four members of each dorm will be allowed to participate in the tournament. All you need to do is to be one of the four members of the Suicune dorm to qualify."

So soon? I thought to myself.

"There will be a preliminary tournament prior to the main tournament to see which members will go on. Keep training your Pokémon and get stronger." He began walking away in a cool posture. "See you later."

I watched him. He was definately the dorm master. I want to battle him one day before he graduates. I turned to Brad, who had just finish defeating another Pokémon. I will beat you Brad. I don't know why Draco said that their is a difference of power between the two of us. If there was, I am the higher between the difference. I was sure of it; unless he has a much more powerful Pokémon in his possession.

"Mezuki, I want my battle right here and now!" That voice.

I turned. I couldn't believe it who it was. I never knew that he attended the Elemental Academy.

Things are going to get interesting now isn't it? I saw Tyranitar's face. He smiled at the upcoming event. I did as well.

**I personally do not like this chapter. I think there was too little action and mainly speaking. But i needed to add some detail. Sorry guys. However, next chapter will be a little more exciting, I promise.**

**Review Please, and if you want; second OCs are being accepted; but must be sent via message. Only those OCs that are sent by users who have reviewed this chapter will be accepted.**

**This is the most updated version of the OC template. When Messaging me the OC, please use this template and fill it out completely or else it will not be accepted.**

**Note: Pokemon that will not be accepted are (Includes their pre-evolutions:**

**-Gardivor**

**-Lucario**

**-Roserade**

**-Dragonite**

**-Salemence**

**-Haxorus**

**-Flygon**

**-Charizard**

**-Steelix**

**-Scizor**

**-Scarmory**

**-Absol**

**-Metagross**

**-Heatren**

**-Raichu**

**-Claydol**

**-Lunatone**

**-Solrock**

**-Aerodactyl**

**-Castform**

**-Rotom**

**-Porygon Z**

**-Butterfree**

**-All Semi-Legendaries**

**-All Legendaries**

**Note 2: OCs with the listed Element will not be accepted:**

**-Steel**

**-Dragon**

**Note: 3: OC's with Elements that will most likely be shown in the series sooner than others, though any elements other than those that are on restriction:**

**-Grass  
>-Normal<strong>

**-Flying**

**-Dark**

**-Rock**

**OC Template:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Hair Style**

**Hair Color**

**Eye Color**

**Additional Appearance Notes**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Grade: As with my story, 14-15 is freshman, 15-16 is sophomore, 16-17 is junior, and 17-18 is senior. At this place each of the classes can have up to seventeen students, one for each element, but not by grade. This is some kind of scheme that the administration has.**

**Dorm: Choose One; Suicune, Shaymin, Dialga, Groudon, Kyurem, Kyogre.**

**Preferred Element**

**Personality: Detailed Please**

**History: Short Please**

**Attached To: This can be an item, or a Pokemon, or something in that nature**

**Attracted To: As always either list personality traits, certain people if you like another OC sent, one of your OCs, or reasons why they don't feel attracted to anyone. And as always, friends.**

**Hometown/Region: The school borders Goldenrod City in Johto.**

**Pokémon: Try to stay in your Pokémon element, you may have one extraneous element, but don't make it like that you have water Pokémon and then you use a Tyranitar. If you use dragon then I must ask that you not use all fully-evolved forms, be realistic with this. Or however realistic you can be with Pokémon. OCs must have atleast three Pokemon, and up to seven. More than likely, not all pokemon will be shown during the story. Please fill the bottom appropriately.**

**1st Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**3rd Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**4th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**5th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality. **

**6th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**7th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**Uniform: The uniform for males consist of a white button-up blazer with the schools crest, a shield with a symbol depicting your element; fire is a fireball, water is a water drop, grass is a leaf, electric is a lightning bolt, fighting is a fist, bug is a arachnid design, ice is a snowflake, poison is a skull and cross bones, ground is a crack or fissure, rock is a mountain, psychic is an eye, flying is a feather, ghost is a gaseous spirit, dragon is a triple slash mark, normal, dark, and metal are the same as their TCG symbols, and then a pair of white slacks, shoes are always up to the student.**

**The uniform for females has two choices. First is the same kind of blazer with either a pleated skirt with blue and white, or a pair of similar slacks. When indicating which of the two you want for a female OC please say "w/skirt" or "w/slacks."**

**Casual clothing: Consider this for more temperate conditions; the beginning of fall or the end of spring, or a very moderate summer.**

**Winter: Consider this for more cold and windy temperate conditions.**

**Summer: This can also include anything your OC might wear while it is this time.**

**Formal Wear: Self-explanatory.**

**Accessories: Anything that isn't seasonal.**

**Additional Notes: Anything I may need to know.**


	11. The Vision

Chapter 10: The Vision

I would have never expected to have met him here at the elemental academy. Silk, Wynn, and Kasumi stood beside me.

"Hey Mezuki, Who is that?" Kasumi asked.

The person standing in front of me wore a white t-shirt with bright red shorts and white sneakers. He had a black with red tips mohawk that stopped before reaching the back of his head. His eyes were covered with black glasses and had multiple piercings in each of his ears and one on his right eyebrow.

"Thats Mathew, an old friend of mine." I answered.

Mathew began laughing playfully. "Long time no see Mezuki my friend. How long has it been? Forget it, it doesn't matter. Lets just battle. One on one; like the old days huh?"

Before I moved to saffron, Mathew was the person that I had my first battle with. We helped eachother in battling, and catching Pokémon with. But that was a long time ago.

"When did you join the academy?" I asked.

"Last year. I am a sophmore now. I see that you are a freshmen huh Mezuki?" He replied.

"Yep, today is my first day."

"Hope you like it."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I will let you beat me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

I looked up at Tyranitar. "You wanna do this one Tyranitar."

Tyranitar stepped forward. _"I do Mezuki."_

Mathew laughed once more. "Oh hecks no; could that be little Larvitar all grown up? Now I know it was a long time since I saw you." He took out a Pokéball. "Do you know one of the disadvantages of evolving some Pokémon after you join the academy Mezuki?"

I shook my head. "No, what is it?"

"After you train a certain element of Pokémon, and it evolves; some Pokémon changes elements, making it unable to participate in the tournaments."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, "I am officially a ground type trainer. My main Pokémon however, is no longer a ground type since it evolved. Now I can't use it during tournaments and other events; so I have to rely on my other Pokémon." He giggled. "But guess what Mezuki."

"What?" I did not know what he was talking about.

"This is not a tournament now is it? He threw the Pokéball into the air. When it touched the ground, the Pokémon was summoned. "Go, Tyranitar!"

Two Tyranitars of equal size now faced eachother. The surrounding people moved away for the battle to happen.

When my father gave me the egg that contained Larvitar inside, he had an extra egg that he gave to my neighbor, who was Mathew. His egg hatched two days prior to my Larvitar. We trained our Larvitars together. Has the older Larvitar, he was always defeating my Larvitar. He was the only person to have defeated my Larvitar.

I understand now. The pre-evolutions of Tyranitar are the elements of rock and ground. But when it evolves into a Tyranitar, it replaces its ground type to dark. I guess when he joined the academy, his Tyranitar was still a Pupitar.

"So Mezuki, so we don't get confused, lets call our Tyranitars by their birth names that we gave them."

It was true. Tyranitar does have a name that I gave him specifically. Though, I haven't used it since I moved to Saffron since the only person I ever knew with a Larvitar was Mathew. We used them so the Larvitars will not get confused during battles or when they were out together playing.

"Okay Jagen, lets do this." Jagen was my Tyrantar's name.

Tyranitar roared. I guess calling him by his name gave him strength and determination. "I miss you calling me by my name. You should keep calling me it after this battle."

"You got it Jagen."

"Okay, lets start this Mezuki." Mathew jumped, "Kein, use rock smash!" Kein was the name of Mathew's Tyranitar.

Kein cocked his left arm back and began to run towards Jagen.

"Jagen, brick break!" Jagen spun around quickly, and with his right fist, had collided with Kein's fist. They were evenly match in strength.

"Oh," Mathew began, "I see that little Jagen became a little more stronger, but lets see about this. Kein, hyper beam!"

What is he doing? Is Mathew trying to go all out in the beginning of the battle. Okay, two can play at that game.

"Jagen, use hyper beam also."

The two Tyranitars charged up their attacks and unleashed it simutaneously at close range. An explosion occured as a result. When the smoke cleared, Jagen and Kein stood tall, with their hands locked with eachother; showing that their strengths are equal.

Kasumi looked amazed at the power of these two beings. Silk justed stared dully at the battle. And Wynn couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Jagen, Brick Break once more."

Jagen, instead of spinning around as he normally would, performed a normal punch instead; not allowing Mathew have Kein counter. It was a direct hit into Kein's chest; forcing him to step back.

"Rock throw!"

Jagen dugged his arm into the ground, and picked up a large boulder. With full force, he lunged it at Kein.

Mathew laughed, "Kein, smash it with rock smash, followed by another hyper beam!"

Kein shattered the boulder with ease. At the same time, unleashed another hyper beam.

Dammit, Kein was too close for Jagen to dodge. "Jagen, hyper beam!"

Again, the two beams collided, causing another small explosion to happen. If things keep going this way, the battle is going to stall and the winner will be decided by who has more stamina. Okay, I knew exactly what to do.

"Jagen, use..." I stopped my command.

I felt myself stumble as I became light-headed. Everything around me became blurry; until everything was black and I couldn't see anything. What was happening? Where is Jagen? Where is everyone?

I checked my waist, to find out that all of my Pokéballs were gone.

Soon, the blackness turned into a vast waistland with lots of bumbs and small hills. In the background, I saw a large tower that surpassed the clouds. The sky was a dark red tint

I got up from my knees. "Jagen!" He was my first priority. If I find him, maybe I can figure out where I am.

Suddenly, I heard a footstep behind me. I quickly turned to welcome my best friend Jagen; but no one was there. However, the footsteps continued. The steps turned into just one, to hundreds. By the sound of it, they steps were running somewhere; but where.

I heard a large screech from the tower. I know that screech from anywhere. I turned back to the tower to see Aerodactyl, my Aerodactyl, circling the skyscraper. Why would Aerodactyl be here out of all places? More importantly, how did he get here?

Before I was able to make any steps to go see my friend Aerodactyl, flamethrower was shot at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl easily dodged it.

I spun around to see who shot at Aerodactyl. Coming up a hill, was not only one, but hundreds of thousands Pokémon. I wanted to get out of the way, but I did not know where to go. The width of this Pokémon army expanded thousands of yards. This is it for me. I was going to get toppled over. I closed my eyes, hoping that my death would be quick. After twenty seconds of not feeling anything, I opened my eyes to find out that the Pokémon was going right through me, as if I was not even here.

What is happening? I ignored the fact that I am a ghost or something, and began worrying that by the looks of it, this army was formed to attack Aerodactyl.

One of the Pokémon in this herd caught my eye. I knew this Pokémon. I am too sure about who it was. Its the feeling that every trainer gets when they are around one of their Pokémon. It is like a trainer can single out their Pokémon out of hundreds of others from their breed just by looking at them. I ran to my friend.

"Onix! What is going on here? What is that pillar and why is Aerodactyl there?"

She completely ignored me; or was it that she couldn't here me?

Another screech was made by Aerodactyl. This one actually hurted my ears; and as I looked around, many Pokémon was affected by it since they were forced to either cover their ears or curl up.

_"Press the attack! Don't let this tyrant due anymore harm!"_ It was a Salamence speaking.

Tyrant? Aerodactyl is no tyrant. Sure he gets a little rough sometimes, but he doesn't really mean to hurt someone. He is just powerful.

_"Flygon six, handle him while we finish off the Tyranitar and the others inside the castle."_ The Salamence ordered a nearby Flygon.

There is a Tyranitar inside of the castle? Is that Jagen? Who are the others? Could it be Tirtouga, Cranidos, and Rhydon? But if that is the case, why is my Onix attacking them? So many questions came up withing the little time that I have been here.

The Flygon, with amazing speed, soared at Aerodactyl. It shot an ice beam at Aerodactyl multiple times, but Aerodactyl dodged it just like the flamethrower. Aerodactyl flew towards Flygon fast, but not as fast as Flygon. They clashed, attacking eachother. Flygon was using ice-beam while Aerodactyl flamethrower. After twenty seconds of this, Aerodactyl, with his talons, gripped the Flygon's head. Even from this distance, I could here the cries of Flygon.

"No Aerodactyl, don't do it!" I screamed my lungs out. It didn't work. He couldn't here me. The cries of Flygon soon stopped.

All of the Pokémon in the army began either screaming in anger, crying of sadness, or tried to encourage the rest after what just happened.

Aerodactyl launched the dead dragon into the center of the army. More specifically, in front of Salamence; where I was. Even though I did not want to look at the dragon, my eyes forced me too. Its head was crushed severely. Blood covered its face. An eyeball was missing while the other was popped. My stomach ached at the sight.

Salamence and the Pokémon that surrounded Flygon, roared.

_"You will die Aerodactyl! I swear it!"_ The Salamence took flight.

Aerodactyl screeched again. _"Any one who gets close to the castle will suffer the same fate as this weakling." _He shot a hyper beam at the group of Pokémon.

Everything began to blur again. The same process happened, but this time, I was back at the Academy. I was on my knees. I looked up. Jagen, Mathew, Kasumi, Wynn, and Silk surrounded me.

"What happened Mezuki?" Kasumi asked.

_"Mezuki, whats wrong?"_ Jagen asked worried.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mathew asked also.

A person standing behind Kasumi stared at me. He had one eye closed while the other was opened. This eye was red, and I felt the evil in it. I got dizzy as the world around me spun around.

What's wrong with me?

Okay, thats it for the chapter. Review please; and hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Story So Far

This is just a little summary of each chapter so that my readers know whats happened.

Story So far:

Mezuki Gimoichi, a boy who lives with his Aunt and Uncle in Saffron City in the Kanto region, got accepted in the Elemental Academy that borders Goldenrod City in the Johto Region. Mezuki has the ability to talk to Pokémon, an ability that no one else he knows can do. Earlier that day, he went out to catch a Geodude that he has been stalking for several months after helping it get away from its family that planned on killing it for an unknown reason. After a battle using his Rhydon, Mezuki was able to catch the small rock Pokémon.

Mezuki Gimoichi arrives at his house after catching his latest Pokémon, Geodude. There, he goes into his large back yard at meets with the rest of his Pokémon one by one. After a quick chat with each of them, he goes back into his house to find his Aunt Sharey cooking food for him and his Pokémon. During dinner, he introduces Geodude to the rest of his Pokémon, who all, besides Aerodactyl, seems excited about it. After dinner, Uncle Jinto informs Mezuki that he has been accepted into the Goldenrod City's Elemental Academy.

Mezuki wakes up the next morning in a happy mood. The previous night, he was able to tell all of his Pokémon that they were going to head out to another place and live there for a few years. He was a little bummed out that Geodude had little time to spend at his home. He was able to pack up all of his clothing and take a nice hot shower. He headed downstairs. Before leaving to the train station, Aunt Sharey was crying about the going away of her nephew, who has been living with them for several years. Uncle Jinto ends up convincing her to let Mezuki go and he drives Mezuki to the train station that goes to goldenrod city. Before the train came, his friend Rodger in seen at the train station hanging out. They end up having a battle. Mezuki uses Geodude, and Rodger uses his Ariados. After a rough battle, Mezuki wins. They talked a little more and before Mezuki boarded the train to leave, they agreed to always stay friends, and when Mezuki returns, they were too have a Pokémon battle, with Rodger jokingly saying that when that time comes, he would be the Pokémon master. The train had departed.

After dozens of stops, the train became packed. Soon afterwards, a problem occured with the train and every passenger is asked to get off of it while the problem is resolved. Mezuki takes out all of his Pokémon while he is not doing anything. They asked him if they can take a short stroll. Mezuki agrees, and they end up a small cavern. Mezuki takes a few of his Pokémon inside with him while the rest stays outside. Inside, they find an injured Lunatone. They asked him where all of the other Pokémon are at, and after Lunatone explains to them what happened, Mezuki asks Lunatone if it would come along with him. The Lunatone accepts and allows Mezuki to capture it. The train is soon fixed and Mezuki boards the train again with a new Pokémon; wondering if he would gain any friends at the academy.

The conductor of the train wakes up Mezuki telling him that they have arrived at Goldenrod City and forcing him to get off the train. After being amazed how big the buildings were, he meets up with a girl names Kasumi Shinsetsu, who is accompanied by her Warturtle. While they are looking for the bus that goes to the academy, they meet up with another student who was going to the same bus, Akumu Yoruno. They get on the two floored bus which is packed with students. One the bus, they are confronted by another student who rudely asks if Mezuki would like to join his crew. Mezuki denies and Akumu also. Believing this was an insult, the student (who is later introduced as Flight Sukai) challenges Mezuki too a battle. Flight uses Pidgeot, and Mezuki Aerodactyl. At first, the battle was evened out. But when Aerodactyl got hit, it became angered. After one ancient power used by Aerodactyl, Pidgeot was finished. However, Aerodactyl refused to stop attacking. Mezuki had no choice but to return Aerodactyl, leaving Flight with an angered and scared emotions. After the battle, they soon arrive at the academy.

They arrive at the school. At the front door, the freshmens are greeted by headmistress Kocho. After a brief speech, she takes everyone into the school. They arrive at the auditorium. On the stage, Kocho is standing in between two men, Henry Cold, Vice Minister, and Abraham Bagswell, Dean of students. Behind them is a chair connected to a machine. Kocho explains that this machine is used to place students into dorms. After every student is placed into a dorm, the freshmen takes the path that goes to their specific dorm and walks it. Mezuki and Kasumi got into the Suicune dorm, while Akumu enters the Kyogre dorm, and Flight enters the Kyurem dorm. They reach an inside training field. Across from them is a group of Seniors and Juniors. One of the juniors, Brad Shipley, forces one of the students to battle him to see if they are worthy to enter the Suicune dorm. He summons a Skarmory, while his opponent (Later named Norma Canti), summons a Raticate.

Brad, with only his Skarmory, annihalates Norma's Raticate, Furret, and Clefable in that order with no problem at all. With continuous insults, Mezuki got the urge to show the bully why he shouldn't be being mean to younger people. After Brad called out another trainer, Mezuki volunteered. Using Rhydon, he took out first Skarmory, then Brad's Aggron. Rhydon, now exhausted, was still confident that he can take on another steel type Pokémon. However, before Brad was able summon his last Pokémon, a senior, Draco Daniels, the dorm master of the Suicune, tells Brad to stop and telling everybody that this was a test; though what the test really was is still unknown. Draco leads everyone into the Suicune dorm.

Mezuki and the rest of the freshmen that was selected for the Suicune dorm arrives at the dorm and is amazed on how wealthy it looks. Once everyone is settled, Draco informs all the freshmen about the basic rules. Afterwards, all the freshmen chooses their room. Mezuki chooses his room and his roommate, Silk, enters the room. Even though Silk did speak a little, Mezuki failed at Silk saying more than three sentences. Kasumi comes at the door asking if Mezuki and Silk would like to come with her and her roommate to the dinner as a group. They agree as they finish packing.

Mezuki and Silk returns to the lobby of the Suicune dorm to find Kasumi with her roommate, Wynn Kazimaki, and her Pikachu named Ranmaru. They all enters the field of the academy that seems to spread on forever. They arrive at the dinner spot and is greeted by William Highsmith, the environmentalist intructor of the Elemental Academy. After a short talk, the group decides to move more into the crowd. Kasumi suggested that they all summon one of their Pokémon. Kasumi summons her Warturtle, Mezuki summons his Tyranitar, Silk summons his Beedrill, and Wynn already had her Pikachu out. After about an hour of talking and speaking, they all heard a small explosion. As they investigated, they find out that it is a Pokémon battle between Brad's Skarmory, and another trainer's Nuzleaf. Brad gains the easy victory nd begins to boast about. Before Mezuki re-battles Brad, he is stopped by Draco who says to him that he is not on Brad's level yet; and if he trains his Pokémon some more, he just might be able to defeat Brad in a battle. The confused Mezuki agrees even though earlier that day he defeated two of Brad's Pokémon with just one. When Draco leaves to do something else, the group is confronted by another trainer who tells Mezuki that he wants too battle. When Mezuki turns, he is surprised on who this trainer is.

The Trainer who states that he wants to battle, was an old friend of Mezuki's; Mathew Klent. After a short talk, Mathew summons a Tyranitar. Before the battle starts, Mathew and Mezuki agrees to use their Tyranitar's names during the battle. Mathew's Tyranitar is named Kein, and Mezuki's Tyranitar is named Jagen. Jagen and Kein seemed to be equals is power and strength, but when Mezuki gained the upper hand, he became dizzy and woke up in another place; a wasteland. In the distance, he saw a castle that was being circled by Aerodactyl, his Aerodactyl. Mezuki felt thousands of footsteps that belonged to an army of Pokémon; which his Onix was part off. Some Pokémon attacked Aerodactyl, who easily dodged the incoming attacks. A Salamence, who seemed to have a leadership position, commanded a Flygon, who is named Flygon six, to attack the Aerodactyl head on while they deal with a Tyranitar and others within the castle. Aerodactyl, after a few moments, got a grip on the Flygon's head and crushed it. He then threw it to the Salamence, which Mezuki was standing right next too. Mezuki was disgusted on the situation of the Flygon. Salamence continued the attack after a roar of anger. Mezuki then went back into reality, exhausted. Kasumi, Wynn, Mathew, Jagen, and Silk surrounded him. However, in the background, stood a person with an evil red eye. Mezuki becomes dizzy once more and passes out.

Characters Shown Thus Far in chronological Order:

Mezuki Gimoichi

Age: 15

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Tyranitar, Rhydon, Tirtouga, Cranidos, Aerodactyl, Onix, Geodude, Lunatone.

Chapter Debuted: The New Ally

Jinto

Age: 45

Mezuki's Uncle

Pokémon Shown: No known Pokémon Shown this far

Chapter Debuted: Acceptance

Sharey

Age: 42

Mezuki's Aunt

Pokémon Shown: No known Pokémon Shown this far

Chapter Debuted: Acceptance

Rodger

Age: 15

Mezuki's Best friend

Pokémon Shown: Ariados

Chapter Debuted: True Friendship

Kasumi Shinsetsu

Age: 15

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Warturtle

Chapter Debuted: Aerodactyl's Power

Akumu Yoruno

Age: 15

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Kyogre

Pokémon Shown: No known Pokémon Shown this far

Chapter Debuted: Aerodactyl's Power

Flight Sukai

Age: 15

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Kyurem

Pokémon Shown: Pidgeot

Chapter Debuted: Aerodactyl's Power

Kocho Gakko

Age: 78

Position: Headmistress of the Elemental Academy

Pokémon Shown: No Known Pokémon Shown this far

Chapter Debuted: Dorm Selection

Henry Cold

Age: 42

Postion: Vice Minister of the Elemental Academy

Pokémon Shown: No Known Pokémon Shown this Far

Chapter Debuted: Dorm Selection

Abraham Bagswell

Age: 86

Position: Dean of Students of the Elemental Academy

Pokémon Shown: No Known Pokémon Shown This far

Chapter Debuted: Dorm Selection

Brad Shipley

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Skarmory, Aggron

Chapter Debuted: Dorm Selection

Norma Canti

Age: 14

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Raticate, Furret, Clefable

Chapter Debuted: Dorm Selection

Draco Daniels

Age: 18

Grade: Senior/Dorm Master

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: No Known Pokémon Known

Chapter Debuted: Freshmen Pride

Kitsune Midori

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: No known Pokémon Shown

Chapter Debuted: Suicune Dorm

Silk

Age: 14

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Beedrill

Chapter Debuted: Suicune Dorm

Wynn Kazimaki

Age: 15

Grade: Freshmen

Dorm: Suicune

Pokémon Shown: Pikachu

Chapter Debuted: Difference in Power

William Highsmith

Age: 28

Position: Environmentalist Instructor

Pokémon Shown: No Known Pokémon Shown this far

Chapter Debuted: Difference in Power

Mathew Klent

Age: 15

Grade: Sophmore

Dorm: Dialga

Pokémon Shown: Tyranitar

Chapter Debuted: The Vision


	13. Registration

Chapter 11: First Day of School

I woke up in my bed, exausted; wondering how in the world I got here. My pajamas were on; though I do not remember me putting them on. I sat up, and a small headache came to me. My palm founded its way to the side of my head as I got up. Silk was laying down in his bed, quietly; as usual. I looked up at my digital clock that I had set up when I first came to the room. The time was a quarter before midnight. Next to the clock, was eight Pokéballs. They were mine obvious. Someone must have had been nice enough to do that for me.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and I quickly returned to my bed and pretended to be asleep.

Two people walked into the room though see them since my head was facing the opposite direction.

One of them spoke in a young man's voice. "This is the one; Mezuki Gimoichi. He is a rock type trainer who; with the other freshmens; entered the school yesterday."

The other person spoke in a middle aged person's voice. "Do you really think he is the one we need. He looks weak afterall."

Weak! Come on, do I really look that weak! I thought to myself.

"So what now?" The young man said.

"Well, for now, let him be. We got to see what he is capable of first; then see how he grows. That will be the only way we know if he is truly the one we need to stop it."

Stop what? I thought as the two figures left. My headache grew worse, and I stopped thinking about it. Did Silk hear any of it? In a couple of minutes, I fell back asleep.

"Wake up everyone!" Someone shouted; waking me up! It seems Silk got up also. I looked at the time. It was exactly seven in the morning.

"All freshmens are to be in the lobby in thirty minutes. So hurry up and get ready for classes!" The voice belonged to Kitsune Midori.

It took me twenty minutes to take a shower, brush my teeth, put on some clothing, and eat breakfast. Forturnately, each room in the dorm is issued three gallons of milk and two boxes of cereal. That was convienient.

Afterwards, I went to the lobby where all the freshmen's were at. I was the second to last one there; Norma came right after me. The only non-seniors in the lobby were Draco, Kitsune, and a senior guy that I do not know as of right now.

The room was quiet as Draco was beginning to speak. "Okay, since all of you are here, I can say my final word before you go to classes. You, the freshmen, are the future generation of this dorm; and are needed to continue this dorm's name as one of the strongest of the academy."

I didn't know that this dorm was one of the strongest, I wonder who the other strong dorms are.

"So please live up to the name of the Suicune dorm. Besides that, I hope you have an fun year." He said smiling.

Kitsune handed out a sheet of paper to each of us. When I was given one, I read it.

Mezuki Gimoichi

Freshmen

Suicune

_Period One:_

_Environmental Studies_ 9:30 am-10:10 am_

_Period Two:_

_History_10:20 am-11:00 am_

_Period Three:_

_Basic Survival_11:10 am-11:40 am_

_Period Four_

_Lunch_11:50 am-12:20 pm_

_Period Five_

_Geography_12:30 pm-1:10 pm_

_Period Six_

_Physical Education_1:20 pm-2:00pm_

_Dismissal From Classes_

So I have five classes if you do not count lunch. Okay, that is not too bad. And if I remember correctly, the enviromenal intructor is that William Highsmith; the teacher I met yesterday at the training grounds. Thats who I have first period. I wonder what the other teachers are like. All I want is for the teachers that are not mean. Strict I don't mind, but not mean.

I walked over to Kasumi. "Hey Kasumi, who do you have? Do we have the same schedule?"

She looked at her schedule, then at mine, then back at hers. "No, the only class I have at the same time as you is physical education."

For some reason, I was a little sad at this fact.

"Okay you freshmen." Kitsune said, "Even though there is like a whole hour left before your first period class, as your starting day, all of you must go to the registration hall to register you and your Pokémon into the trainer system. The senior next to Draco is Probus Fin. He will escort all of you to the registration hall and inform you on what to do from there." Kitsune streched; "That is all I think. Well, off to bed. See all of you later!" She walked upstairs and into the Senior door. Draco did the same thing.

Now the only senior here is Probus.

"We should start going. The process is going to take awhile."

We all began to walk. First, we entered the auditorium. Then into the hall that leads to the cafeteria; the cafeteria itself, but instead of going outside, we took a turn into another doorway that led to another section of the school. Another hallway. We eventually stopped when their were two optional directions to go.

Probus pointed straight. "That way is where you would find the gymnasium. So when it is time for your physical education to start, you should have no problem locating it."

The group took a right turn. After thirty seconds of walking, we were finally at the registration hall or atleast I was sure of it because it was a plain tan door with no possible way to look inside of it. On the sde of it read "Registration Hall". Underneath it read the name, "Omay Guning".

"Okay, now everyone just step into te room."

Everyone, one at a time, walked into the registration hall. I was one of the last to walk in, followed by Norma.

The room was a dull grey color with a single counter that spread the entire width of the room, blocking anyone's way to get to the other side. On the far left side, was a movable section of the counter so the person behind the counter can open it up to allow people to enter the back side of the room. Across the walling was a large amount of navy-blue cushioned chairs that were lined up professionally.

A woman with a light green colored cloak came walking in from the back room. She had long blonde hair and it seemed that she was young. Her green eyes matched the cloak that she was wearing. Her smile gave me a warm feeling in my stomach; as if securing myself that I was safe.

"Good morning Ms. Guning." Probus politely said. "Suicune dorm's freshmen."

Ms. Guning seemed happy. "So these are the new students of the Freshmen dorm. I'm happy to see all of you. I am Omay Guning; the only staff member here at the moment."

Probus stretched and yawned; as if trying to get the attention of Ms. Guning.

She giggled at the attempt. "Yes Probus, you can leave now."

Probus smirked at his completed mission. "What? Well, okay, if you insist." He walked out the room quickly, "See you later Ms. Guning! Later Freshmen!" He was gone before I could blink.

We all turned back to Ms. Guning who seem to be happily patient.

"Okay students. Now, to make this the most easiest thing you have to do in your life, I ask that all of you sit down in the chairs that are lined up against the wall and wait until I call your name."

Everyone followed the directions with no problem. I sat next to Silk, who was on my right, and another freshmen who I do not the name of yet, on my left.

"I wonder what they are going to do to us." The student to my left said.

I was thinking about the same thing, but I was not as worried as the student to my left was.

After three minutes of patiently waiting, the first name was called.

"First up, Norma Canti." Ms. Guning said.

Norma walked to the opening. "Okay."

Ms. Guning escorted Norma into the back room. Everything was quiet. No noise was heard from the room.

"Does anyone know what happens during registration?" The freshmen next to me asked.

Kasumi answered. "Well, I have a friend that use to go to the school before she graduated. She told me that during registration, the trainer basically gets a short physical like a person would get from a local clinic. Then your Pokémon are basically scanned into the system and are put into your trainer file."

"Trainer file?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to explain it. A trainer file is a universal file that contains all of your experiences in the academy. It contains all of the trainer's basic information; like name, age, grade, dorm, region, city, and so on. The Pokémon you currently own are eye scanned, foot printed or hand printe, and put into your trainer profile and onto the school records. It is just so the school knows what Pokémon you currently own. Also, all of your battle records and trades will be recorded onto your trainer profile. This also includes any achievements you get during your time as a student in this school."

Five minutes past and Ms. Guning and Norma came out from the back. Everyone began to awe. I looked at Norma and see what the people were adressing. Norma had a new attire on. Instread of the jeans and common white shirt that she was wearing; she had white button-up blazer with the schools crest on the top left of the shirt; a Suicune shaped marking on the top right, and on the back of the shirt, a shield with a ball design. It was kinda plain; the ball part I mean. But according to the very little research I did, the ball was the symbol for normal type trainers here at the academy. She also had on a white pleaded skirt with white leggings and shiny black shoes.

Also, the rest of the symbols were that fire trainers gets a shield of a fireball, water trainers gets a shield of a water drop, grass trainers gets a shield of a leaf, electric is a shield of a lightning bolt, fighting is a shield of a fist, bug is a shield of a arachnid design, ice is a sheild of a snowflake, poison is a shield of skull and cross bones, ground is a shield of a crack or fissure, rock is a shield of a mountain, psychic is a shield of an eye, flying is a shield of a feather, ghost is a shield of a gaseous spirit, dragon is a triple slash mark, normal is a white and blue ball, dark is black demon-like figure with wings and horns, and metal is a silver hexagon.

"Euro Kinshop; your next." Ms. Guning said. The Freshmen next to me got up began walking.

"Yes!" He cheered; as if he waited his whole life with this very moment. I noticed that he does tend to over exxagerate with things for no reason.

About the same time had passed as when Ms. Guning was with Norma. When they came out, Euro was smiling way to hard. He had a similar blazer, but instead of a shield of a white and blue ball on the back of the blazer, it was a shield of fist. Euro was a fighting type trainer.

After a few more people went, Ms. Guning called on me.

"Next up; Mezuki Gimoichi."

I stood up and walked to the other side of the counter.

"Right this way." She said. I looked back at Kasumi. She already got her school uniform. Her shield was a water drop.

I walked into the room with Ms. Guning.

The room was small, larger than my dorm room, but smaller than the lobby in the Suicune dorm. The room was bright, and looked like a clinic in my hometown.

"Okay Mezuki, if you don't mind, please remove your clothing besides your underwear and socks. Afterwards, put this on." She handed me a light patient robe that a person would wear during their time at a hospital.

I did as I was told. The robe was so light that it felt like I had no clothing on; besides my underwear of course.

"May you please step onto this platform?"

There was a square tile on the floor that was a different color than the rest of the tiles. Instead of white, it was a navy blue color. I did. A beeping sound began and stopped as fast as it started.

"Weight equals one hundred, fourty two pounds. Height equals five feet, five inches."

Did the tile just talked? Where did they buy this type of tile? Maybe a mall?

A few minutes passed, and the physical was just about done. I had my ears checked, my eyes, mouth, and my joints.

"Okay Mezuki, one more step left before we are done here. I need you to summon all of your Pokémon for them to be recorded by that recorder over there. At the far end of the room where ten large capsule-like structures. They were big enough to fit two Onixs uncurled in it. The roof was high enough.

I went to my belt and took out my seven Pokéballs. I summoned everyone; Tyranitar, Rhydon, Onix, Tirtouga, Cranidos, Geodude, Lunatone, and even Aerodactyl; though I was still unsure about this.

Everyone looked around the clean room. They also saw that another person was in the room and knew not to talk so Ms. Guning doesn't suspect that I can communicate with Pokémon.

"Wow Mezuki, you got a nice group of Pokémon. I bet that you will do great in the tournaments this year." Ms. Guning said looking at all of my Pokémon. "Can you ask them to each go into a capsule?

"Thanks, and okay." I said. That was the first time that I someone had complemented me on my team. However, I think she was just being nice when she said that I can do great in the tournaments this year. I'm just a freshmen, I can't do much.

"Can you all please each step into one of those capsules please?" I began. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. It is a rquirement in this school." I ensured them. They followed my orders without question, something that I liked about my Pokémon. Even Geodude and Lunatone, my two recent catches, did as I asked. It seemed that they quickly found trust in me.

The capsule closed, and a light began to spin. None of them seemed scared by this, which made the process easy. I noticed that Aerodactyl seemed upset about something. I knew this because everytime he has something important in his mind that he keeps thinking about, he looks down to the side. I am going to have a discussion with him later. He did mess up yesterday morning, but I guess it was probably a once in a life time occurence.

The light stopped and the capsules opened. It was about a fifteen second process. Everyone walked out of the capsules; with the exceptions of Tirtouga, Onix, Lunatone, and Geodude. Tirtouga crawled out, since he can barely stand. Onix slithered out. Lunatone floated out. And Geodude rolled out of the capsule.

I returned all of them back into their Pokéballs.

A hidden section of the wall opened. "Mezuki, based on your height and width, you have been issued two sets of uniforms."

A hanger came out of the hole in the wall to reveal a blazer, white slacks, a white t-shirt, thin black dress socks, and black shoes. The blazer was white, with the school's crest on the upper right and the Suicune design on the top right. On the back of the shirt, was the shield of a mountain-like design.

"Your other uniform will be sent to your room with other items later in the day while you are in you are in your classes."

I put on my uniform. It was a perfect fit. Not too tight, not too loose; just perfect. It felt good to be wearing the uniform. Makes me feel like everyone else; even though I was much different from the rest of the students.

"Okay Mezuki, we are done here. Lets step outside so I can call the last few people." Ms. Guning said. She was a really nice person; and seemed innocent also. Like she had never sneaked in an extra snack at night or watched television in the middle of the night when your parents say its bed time.

We stepped outside to meet the rest of my dorm's freshmen. Nobody was amazed at my uniform since I wasn't one of the first to get it. Norma got the most attention than anyone else. It didn't matter to me though.

When everyone was finished, we all sat down in the chairs, not knowing what to do next.

Ms. Guning came out with multiple sheets of papers. "Okay students, now that we are all finished here, I can give you a pass to go to your first period class." She gave us each a pass that said each of our names, the current time, the location we were going, and her signature. It was like school back at Saffron.

"And remember one thing, when you get a new Pokémon, make sure to come here to register it into your student file. Anyone caught having a Pokémon that is not registered will get serious consequences." Ms. Guning advised, "all trades will be automatically recorded into the system if done properly by the trading machine we have here." There was a small machine in the corner of the room. Above it on the wall, it said trading station. "Okay, have fun, and make sure you go to class. Don't want to get caught skipping." She smiled as we all left the room.

We all began to walk to our classes. I looked back at my schedule. I have environmental studies. I took out the map I had of the school. I picked it up before leaving my room. I didn't want to make the mistake I did yesterday.

I hope everything turns out good here at the academy. And I wonder who those people were last night that came to my room. For now, I will keep what happened to myself. The strange dream I had and those two people in my room.

**Sorry for taking awhile to upload. Actually, this chapter was finished about a week and a half ago but I never found time to upload.**

**Also, in about six to nine chapters, I am thinking about making a time skip to the middle of the year. What do you guys think about it?**

**Review please and answer my question please.**


	14. Forming of Team Battle Breakers

Chapter 12: Forming of Team Battle Breakers

We were now walking to our first period class. Kasumi and a few others seperated from us. She had geography for first period. The others that left, I didn't bother to ask. Silk, Wynn, Euro, and I kept ourselfs in a group; as the rest of the freshmen did with themselves. We all were heading to environmental studies. All that I know so far about the class is that the intructor is William Highsmith; or just Mr. Highsmith; who I met yesterday at the training grounds. He made a nice impression.

We made it to the classroom. Wynn opened the door.

"Suicune dorm here!" She shouted. Then the awkward moment came. The room was more than alway filled with students who all stared at us in a non-caring way of our physical presence. I noticed that their was no teacher in the room.

"Ummmm, okay." Wynn said to herself.

Everyone took a seat before I had a chance to grab one. I looked all around for an empty desk but couldn't find one. This was bad. I felt like everyone was staring right at me; and it felt uncomfortable. Way in the back, I saw an empty seat. I manage to get to the seat without looking into anyone's eyes and avoided wierd staring moments; and I sat down. For some reason, everyone in the room was quiet and I felt their eyes gaze at me; even Kasumi's.

"Hey, isn't that the guy with the Aerodactyl." I heard someone tried to whisper. Unless there is someone else here in the room that owns the Aerodactyl, I was who that person was talking about.

"Yea I think so, and guess who he is sitting right next to." Another one replied.

I really did not want to turn and look, but I neck moved on its own. This was bad. The only person that I did not want to see again in my life was sitting right next to me in my first period class. It was Flight Sukai; the student that I had battled on the bus yesterday in the morning. His Pidgeot went up against my Aerodactyl in which Aerodactyl almost killed Flight's Pidgeot.

Flight had his elbows on the desk and his hands crossed with his chin laying on the top of his hands. His eyes were wide open with hatred in them. Was it towards me? about the different

The teacher walked in. Mr. Highsmith had the same color cloak on than he did yesterday, and he seemed to have a happy look on his face.

"Welcome students!" He said loudly... too loudly.

All of us remained speechless.

"I see that all of you are happy to be here as much as I am."

I wonder if he really thought that we were happy to be here or if he was just using sarcasm. I couldn't tell.

"Okay, I guess not." He took out a sheet of paper. "Okay, let me introduce myself too all of you first. My name is Mr. Highsmith; and if anyone could not tell; I am your teacher for environmental studies okay?"

I notice that Mr. Highsmith says the word 'okay' a lot. It must be a habit of his.

He continued. "What we will be learning in this class is about the different types of environments and plants and stuff." He stopped speaking and looked down as if trying to remember something. "Ummm, and I hope you enjoy your time here in this class okay?"

What the heck? Is that all that he has too say? They gave this man a teaching license?

"We have about thirty minutes left of class due to the lateness of the Suicune dorm."

Okay, now that hurt. It is not our fault that our seniors woke up late. Nobody told us what time we needed to wake up.

"That doesn't matter okay? Today we are not during anything in class."

Again, the class was in silence.

"Well, it seems that I should give you all class work. But since I am such a great teacher, I will not do that."

He lifted the paper that was in his hand. "On this paper is the list of all of your names. I am going to call your name and when you hear your name, please say here okay?"

Just like Saffron Middle. Mr. Highsmith went through all of the class' name. Everyone on Mr. Highsmith's list was present.

"So everyone is here. That's great. No one is going to get in trouble." Mr. Highsmith went to his des and began typing. I was guessing that he was putting our names into the system stating that we was not skipping. When he was done, he looed back at our quiet class. "Well, unless any of you have questions, I am going to be on my computer studying wild-life in the forest areas in the Sinnoh region okay?"

The room remained quiet. This is going to be a wierd class this year. It could change however, this is only the first day of classes and nobody really has the chance to get to know eachother yet.

Everyone got into groups and began talking quietly.

"Psst..." I heard. I ignored it, believing that the call wasn't for me. "Psst... psst." I heard again. This time I turned. It was Wynn. She was calling to me to move my seat to her. I did as she wanted and pulled a chair to her. Sitting next to her was Euro, Silk, and some other boy.

"Okay, listen the three of you. I was thinking." Wynn began. We all listened; even Silk seemed to be interested on what he was going to say. "The five of us here should form our own team for when the Goldenrod team tournament begins in a few months."

"Yea, I was thinking about the tournamen in the morning." Euro added. "But the problem is, we need another member."

Wynn smiled and put up her finger. "Well, Mezuki and Silk are roommates. Euro and Saz are roommates; so we should let my roommate into the team; Kasumi."

"That sounds like a plan. But another problem is that we all freshmen. We all are weak when it comes to battling." Euro mentioned. I agreed with him. An all freshmen team does sound like a bad idea if a team of seniors joins the tournament.

Wynn seemed a bit upset at Euro's comment. "Speak for yourself. I'm not a weak trainer. Maybe you are; but I'm not. I know I could beat a few seniors and Mezuki already showd that he could beat a Junior with ease."

I would agree with her; but Draco did tell me that Brad was told to just test me; that he was not going all out. If my memory was serving me right, I remember Flight trying to recruit me and Akumu into a team. This tournament was probably the reason. Did he find his teammates? With his attitude, most likely not.

"Okay, okay, sorry. We're not weak. But next week, we should start training together to get to know eachother's Pokémon and our battling style." Euro said.

"Training sounds nice." I finally spoke. "And if this team thing is going to happen; I think we a good variety of trainer type." I thought about it for a good second, then continued on with my thought process. "I'm a rock type trainer. Euro is a fighting type trainer. Wynn is a electric type trainer. Silk is a bug type trainer." I looked at Saz's blazer. It showed a feather, meaning he was a flying type trainer. "Saz, I think I heard Wynn say was his name, is a flying type trainer, and Kasumi is a water type trainer. Based on these types, we should have good offensive and defensive movesets. All we need to do train our Pokémon to work with eachother's Pokémon; so when the tournament comes, we could have a few strategies up our sleeves."

Everyone's face expression told me that they were pleased with what I had said. That's good.

Saz smiled. "Sounds like a plan for me. My Fearow and I are ready for anything that gets thrown at us. As a team, I expect the rest of you too be able to back me up when it comes going against my weaknesses; which are ice types, rock types, and steel types Pokémon."

It was good that Saz knows his weaknesses and even more great that he will trust us to back him up.

"All we need to do now is tell Kasumi about the team." Wynn said, "Let me handle that." She looked at Silk. "You need to learn how not to be quiet; okay Silk?"

Silk became embarrassed on the question. "O... okay."

"So what we going to name ourselfs?" Saz asked.

We all began to think.

Silk raised his head. "How about... Battle Breakers?"

I smiled, and so did the rest of us.

"Yea, I like that." Wynn said.

"Me too." Euro seconded.

"Okay, then its settled." I added. "We are now named, Team Battle Breakers."

It was good for Silk to have said something. Maybe now he won't be quiet, or atleast, too silent.

We all talked about Pokémon in our group until first period ended. The bell rang and everone got up and walked out of the room. Even though the class did not cover anything; it was only the first day; and I already got a team for the Goldenrod team tournament, and their is no one on the team that I dislike.

Everyone walked to their second period class. We had history class. The room was a little larger than Environmental studies; and their were a few more seats. All of the students, including myself, easily found a seat. The walls were plain white but their were many posters up on the wall of all types of events in history. I don't know any of what was happening in the poster depicted.

There was the same people that was in my last class in the class right now.

The door opened after a minute after the second bell rang. "Those who don't know history are bound to repeat the past."

**Well, thats it for this chapter.**

**Review your opinions on what I should add and/or take out.**

**And lastly, three more freshmen OCs are needed for me too comepletly fill in the plot. Just let me know if you want to add another OC. Just fill in everything.**

**And i have a question, is it possible for users to put up pictures on the site, because i actually took time to create a make-shift map of the school grounds on the Paint program. If i can, may someone pm me the way to do it please.**

**OC Template:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Hair Style**

**Hair Color**

**Eye Color**

**Additional Appearance Notes**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Grade: As with my story, 14-15 is freshman, 15-16 is sophomore, 16-17 is junior, and 17-18 is senior. At this place each of the classes can have up to seventeen students, one for each element, but not by grade. This is some kind of scheme that the administration has.**

**Dorm: Choose One; Suicune, Shaymin, Dialga, Groudon, Kyurem, Kyogre.**

**Preferred Element**

**Personality: Detailed Please**

**History: Short Please**

**Attached To: This can be an item, or a Pokemon, or something in that nature**

**Attracted To: As always either list personality traits, certain people if you like another OC sent, one of your OCs, or reasons why they don't feel attracted to anyone. And as always, friends.**

**Hometown/Region: The school borders Goldenrod City in Johto.**

**Pokémon: Try to stay in your Pokémon element, you may have one extraneous element, but don't make it like that you have water Pokémon and then you use a Tyranitar. If you use dragon then I must ask that you not use all fully-evolved forms, be realistic with this. Or however realistic you can be with Pokémon. OCs must have atleast three Pokemon, and up to seven. More than likely, not all pokemon will be shown during the story. Please fill the bottom appropriately.**

**1st Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**2nd Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**3rd Pokemon**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**4th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**5th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality. **

**6th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**7th Pokemon (Optional)**

**Name:**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Ability:**

**Level:**

**Attack 1:**

**Attack 2:**

**Attack 3:**

**Attack 4:**

**Brief description on Personality.**

**Uniform: The uniform for males consist of a white button-up blazer with the schools crest, a shield with a symbol depicting your element; fire is a fireball, water is a water drop, grass is a leaf, electric is a lightning bolt, fighting is a fist, bug is a arachnid design, ice is a snowflake, poison is a skull and cross bones, ground is a crack or fissure, rock is a mountain, psychic is an eye, flying is a feather, ghost is a gaseous spirit, dragon is a triple slash mark, normal, dark, and metal are the same as their TCG symbols, and then a pair of white slacks, shoes are always up to the student.**

**The uniform for females has two choices. First is the same kind of blazer with either a pleated skirt with blue and white, or a pair of similar slacks. When indicating which of the two you want for a female OC please say "w/skirt" or "w/slacks."**

**Casual clothing: Consider this for more temperate conditions; the beginning of fall or the end of spring, or a very moderate summer.**

**Winter: Consider this for more cold and windy temperate conditions.**

**Summer: This can also include anything your OC might wear while it is this time.**

**Formal Wear: Self-explanatory.**

**Accessories: Anything that isn't seasonal.**

**Additional Notes: Anything I may need to know.**

**Pokemon that will not be accepted are (Includes their pre-evolutions:)**

**-Gardivor**

**-Lucario**

**-Roserade**

**-Dragonite**

**-Salemence**

**-Haxorus**

**-Flygon**

**-Charizard**

**-Steelix**

**-Scizor**

**-Scarmory**

**-Absol**

**-Metagross**

**-Heatren**

**-Raichu**

**-Claydol**

**-Lunatone**

**-Solrock**

**-Aerodactyl**

**-Castform**

**-Rotom**

**-Porygon Z**

**-Butterfree**

**-All Semi-Legendaries**

**-All Legendaries**

**Elements that will not be accepted:**

**-Steel**

**-Dragon**

**-Flying**

**-Fighting**

**-Water**


	15. Historic Value

Chapter 13: Historic Values

What does that mean? 'Those who don't know history are bound to repeat the past.'? I asked myself.

A female with short wavey hair and a dark green cloak on came into the room. "Okay, pop quiz, can anyone explain the meaning of that quote?"

Everyone looked at eachother. I didn't know what that meant, and I wouldn't blame others if they did not know the meaning of the quote neither.

One person raised his hand. He wore glasses that were thinner than Silk's, and had brown eyes with an almost bold head. His skin tone was brown. "The meaning of the quote is that those who do not know fragments of significant historic events, are more likely to make the mistakes that people of that time did." He stopped and finished with his thinking. "I believe that is what it means."

The teacher looked curiously at the student. "What is your name?"

"My name is Tywon Artis." He answered.

"Very good Tywon Artis, seems like you are one of the smart freshmen." She looked at the class. "Hopefully, their are atleast three other smart ones here." Her eyes scanned the room. "Anyways, I am Ms. Pin. I really do not care what you do in the school or what you do to eachother, but you will respect not only me, but this classroom. I have no tolerance for childish behavior and I will not accept stupidity. Any questions?" A second past. "Good, no questions. More than likely it was going to be an ignorant question."

Ms. Pin took out several sheets of paper and a box full of black pens and began passing each student a blank sheet of paper and a black pen. "What I want you too do is too put your name on the top left of the sheet and then your favorite breed of Pokémon. The breed of Pokémon does not have to be a breed you own nor in your element type. I will give you a minute too finish this task." Ms. Pin stood up straight; waiting patiently as the class wrote on their blank sheets of paper.

I was mind-boggled. I did not even know what I was going too write. I uncapped the black pen that Ms. Pin genorously gave to each of us. On the top left, I wrote my name as instructed. My favorite breed of Pokémon? How am I suppose to know? There are hundreds of breeds. I thought about it, but couldn't think of one.

"Thirty seconds left!." Ms. Pin informed.

I could easily have just chose one of the Pokémon that I own, but that would be called being lazy, even if it might be true. Is it the Larvitar breed? Or maybe the Rhyhorn? Possibly even the Aerodactyl. Those are the three Pokémon that I have used the most. Even when I knew that I would have a disadvantage if I chose one of these three over my other Pokémon, I somewhat had a feeling to call upon either Tyranitar, Rhydon, or Aerodactyl. It is not like I have anything against the others, it is just that I automatically summon them three.

"Ten seconds left."

Would I get into trouble if I do not write something down? With the way this teacher sounds, more than likely. Come on, I got to think of something. What is my favorite breed of Pokémon?

"Three Seconds remaining."

Darn it, whatever! I closed my eyes and just wrote something out of nowhere.

"Times up!" Ms. Pin let known. "Put your pens down and flip over your paper." I did as I was told. I did not even look at what I wrote at the fear that all of it was giberish.

Ms. Pin collected everything, including the pens. When she was done, she sat at her desk and went through everything. For every paper that she read, she wrote something in a booklet. Was that the grading book?

"Hey, Wynn; what did you write?" I heard Saz ask.

"Ofcourse my favorite breed is the Pikachu breed. I just love them! They are cute, tough, and reliable." Wynn replied. "What was yours?"

"Mine was the Fearow breed. They are the toughest Pokémon living!"

I saw them turn to me. This was bad. If they ask me, what do I say? What if my answer was not what I wrote on the paper?

"Now, it is time for everyone to explain why they chose their Pokémon. Stand up and explain when I call on you." Ms. Pin took out a random sheet of paper that she collected from the class. "Flight Sukai, you wrote that your favorite breed of Pokémon is the Rayquaza breed. Why Rayquaza?"

Flight stood up. "The Rayquaza breed are the most powerful Pokémon currently known. Dominating the sky, the land, and the ocean. Not one Rayquaza has ever been captured. My goal as a trainer is to capture and tame a Rayquaza."

Ms. Pin stared at Flight for a few seconds. "Very good. However, let me give you some advice when making trainer goals. Don't aim for impossible tasks."

Flight smiled at the comment. "Lets see about that."

"Euro Kinshop; you chose that your favorite breed is the Machamp Breed. Why is that?"

Euro stood up and Flight sat back down.

"Thats simple. They have the most complex fighting style due to their multiple arms. But once a trainer masters it; a Machamp can be a near unstoppable force."

"And do you own a Machamp?"

"No Ms. Pin. During semester's break, I will try to capture a a Machop or Machoke and evolve it by the ending of the year."

"Maybe you do not need to wait three months to capture one. There are hundreds of wild Pokémon in the forests and mountains on the property of the academy. Now that we are talking about that. Going too the wild parts of the lands should only be done right after school sessions are over. It can get dangerous during the night and we are not responsible for anything that happens during those times."

That sounded interesting. Capturing more rock type Pokémon is good.

"Tywon Artist, you said that Articuno are your favorite Breed."

He stood up; and I also saw that he had a snowflake on the back of his blazer and a Groudon symbol. I think he would be a great tirainer to go up against.

"They are the most elegant Pokémon in my opinion; and is the most powerful among the great legendary bird Pokémon." Tywon sat down.

"Mezuki Gimoichi, why is it that the Larvitar breed of Pokémon is your favorite type of Pokémon?"

Is that what I wrote? Now that I think about it, when I first got Jagen, I was super excited.

I explained. "Larvitar huh? Well, the reason why the Larvitar breed is my favorite breed of Pokémon is because; first of all, it was the first Pokémon that I got on my sixth birthday as a present of my father as an egg. It hatched two weeks later." I remember when Jagen was a baby; he was so funner to play with as a baby. He use to be so gullible. "When they are fully grown into a Tyranitar, they have the strength to take down mountains at times; though only a few have been known too do that. They learn quickly and can adapth to most circumstances and situations. Those are the reasons why the Larvitar species are my favorite breed of Pokémon."

I sat back down. I was sure that would be enoguh for Ms. Pin to accept my answer.

"Interesting." She put the papers down. "That is enough for this part of the lesson. Next up, does anyone knows anything about Goldenrod city? The city which is a couple miles away?"

"Tywon raised his hand. "Pokémon Trainers often come to Goldenrod City in order to win the Plain Badge from Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader, who specializes in Normal-type Pokémon."

"Basic information." Ms. Pin said. "Goldenrod City is a sprawling metropolis located in western Johto. It is the largest city in the region, rivaling Celadon City, the largest city in Kanto. Goldenrod City is the third largest city in the Pokémon world, behind Unova's Castelia City and Nimbasa City. Goldenrod is the center of the region's economy and telecommunications. Major attractions for Trainers include the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the city's Department Store, Game Corner, Magnet Train, Global Terminal and, as Tywon said, the Goldenrod Gym." Ms. Pin sat down at her desk again. "The reason why I am telling you this is for people who are not from Goldenrod, or do not know the city will now know some information on where too go."

The department store seems like a good place to go during the weekend. Now that I'm thinking about it; buying cloths and Pokéballs when I go catching new Pokémon. Besides, it will be nice to send my family back home some souvenirs from Johto.

The class went on normally from here on. Ms. Pin also went through the rest of the sheets of paper with everyone elses favorite breed of Pokémon and mae them explain why they chose their breed."

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave the room and go back to their next period class.

Ms. Pin stood up. "Before you leave, I am going to tell you one thing; sort of a historic value." Everyone stopped moving. "Knowing your own history, or the history of your culture, is important because it helps us to know who we are while molding the future. Being familiar with what went on before gives us the ability to not only learn from past mistakes, but from the successes as well."

Knowing my own history. If only there was no history that left scarring.

**Sorry for the non-important chapter. Just needed a chapter too introduce another character. And I think a chapter for each period is needed to fully debut the teachers in the school. Afterwards, the classes will not be too important for the plot.**

**Also, i created a map, is it possible for me too put up a picture of the school here on this site. Answer please.**

**Anyways;**

**Review please; and thanks for reading.**


	16. Wynn and Kaitlyn

Chapter 14: Wynn vs Kaitlyn

We walked into our next classroom. This classroom, on contrast to the last two classrooms that my class were in, had no desks whatsoever. It was just an empty room. Nothing on the walls; no computer, nothing. The walls were colored a muddy brown and the floor also. There was only a door to come into the room, and another set of doors that led to a small plain field. The entire class huddled in the center of the room. I was sure that it was going to be another minute wait for the intructor to come into the classroom; but soon I will have been proved wrong.

"Hey, where are all of the desks?" One of the freshmen asked.

"There are no desks in this class." A voice said. We all stopped to see where the voice was coming from; but no one could find it.

"One rule of basic survival in the wilderness," The guy started, "Never show yourself to a group of strangers, before knowing their reasons for being there, or else you may find yourself becoming a captive."

A section of the wall began to move. It revealed itself to be a blanket that camouflaged him to the brown wall. That was impressive. I am sure that no one noticed him to be there. He was a tall built man with a face that, if angered, can give to a heart attack to someone who just looks at him. He had no hair on his face whatsoever except for a black goatee. His pupils were black. Unlike the rest of the teachers, he did not wear a robe. He had contruction jeans on, steel-toed boots, and a wored out light-blue shirt on.

"Welcome to basic survival class; the most important class that you will take in your entire life. I am your intructor, Mr. Seizon; and I will give you the ability to live in the wilderness."

I barely paid any attention to what he said. I was still amazed at the fact that he was really able to hide himself in plain site.

He picked up the camouflage blanket, and started to explain what it was. "This here, is called a camouflage blanket. Camouflage, is a method of concealment that allows otherwise visible animals, military vehicles, or other objects to remain unnoticed by blending with their environment. Examples include a leopard's spotted coat, the battledress of a modern soldier and a leaf-mimic butterfly. Camouflage is a form of visual deception." He stopped as he folded the blanket and placed it on the corner of the room. "And deception, students, can easily be the only chance a young trainer like yourselfs to survive in dangerous environments. This method can also be used in certain conditions in battling. I will get to that in another lesson."

"This is the first class all day that seems to actually be interesting." I said to Wynn.

"I know right." She said back. "A class that can help us in out battles."

"Today, we go outside and I will like to see something about each of you." He guided us out the doors that led to a plain field. The field was small, but had atleast twenty trees in it. A small pond in the center, and a small hill. "We are going to have a battle here. And since I am a lover of Pokémon battles, I want two of you too have a quick one on one battle with eachother, in this small field. It will be two people in the same dorm." He took out a crumbled sheet of paper. "Okay, let us see which dorm is going to go up against eachother." His eyes quickly scanned the sheet. "From the Suicune Dorm, Kaitlyn Aruvia against Wynn Kazimaki."

Kaitlyn was another girl from my dorm. She is a dark type trainer. She had a dark blueish black hair color that was straight that reaches the tail bone. Now that I noticed it, she was similar to Silk, I mean in quietness. I haven't heard her talk at all since we got to the school.

I am looking forward to seeing this battle. Now that we formed a team, I want to see how Wynn battles, and see if she is strong.

The two girls walked next to eachother.

I hope it gets intense, haven't seen a good battle for awhile. Will Wynn use Ranmaru, which was the nickname of the Pikachu she owns, or another electric type Pokémon.

"Okay girls, in this class, we will have a battle atleast twice a week. So for respect for one another, before and after a battle, the opponents will shake hands." Mr. Seizon said. "Wynn, Kaitlyn, shake hands please."

They both did.

"Goodluck Kaitlyn." Wynn friendly said.

"You too." Kaitlyn said quietly with a gentle smile on her face.

Even though there were trees and a hill on the field, there was enough room for everyone to see the Pokémon, even the trainers since the trees were seperate by a few meters.

The two summoned their Pokémon. Kaitlyn summoned a Pokémon that had a body that had a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on its lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. The has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow scleras and red irises. It also had rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and noses that are red in coloration. It has eyebrow-like extensions on its head from the black, shaggy mantle of fur on its back. If I am right, this Pokémon is the evolve form of Poochyena, Mightyena.

Wynn summoned a small, creamy colored Pokémon. It had long pointed ears with the tips of each ear being a bright red. It had sacs on each cheek that had a design that looked similar to the mathematical symbol for addition. The sacs were bright red as well with the exception of the design that was the same creamy color as the Pokémon's skin. The tail of the Pokémon is short, and the tip of the tail was, again, an addition sign that was bright red. It was a Plusle.

"Ah, I see. A Mightyena against a Plusle." Mr. Seizon said. "We will now start the battle." He took out a bright yellow flag from the back of his pant's pocket. "This battle will be recorded in your student file. So do your best."

Wynn swung her right arm across herself. "Red, quick attack." The plusle, which was named Red, went on his legs and hands and ran quickly towards the black

"Mightyena," Kaitlyn began, "Crunch!"

Red got a direct hit on the black dog on the left side of his ribs. Mightyena took the hit as if it was nothing, quickly shifted his body, and got the small yellow being in its jaws and closed them tight. Red screamed.

"Red!" Wynn screamed. "Thunderpunch it in the mouth."

A yellow light illuminated from the canines mouth; and then, the dog barked cryfully as it opened up its jaw to let the rodent free.

The dog moved back, recovering from the shock.

"Red, thunderpunch!" Wynn ordered.

The Plusle charged electricity in its left hand and ran to Mightyena.

"Run Mightyena!" Kaitlyn ordered.

The black dog began to run quickly around Red. Red kept chasing after it.

"Come on Red, you got this." Wynn cheered. Red kept running.

Even I saw what was going on. Kaitlyn was trying to tire out the small Pokémon, which was working well. Plusle had small legs, while a Miightyena is built for running.

Plusle began to slow down and his dropped his arms and head in an exhausted motion. Its inhalation and exhalation were loud. The electricity from its hand dissipitated.

"Okay Mightyena, use ice fang." Kaitlyn ordered the non-exhausted dog. I can tell that Kaitlyn been in plenty of battles before. She knew exactly what to do when she noticed the different in legs between the two Pokémon.

Mightyena's fangs turned a light blue color as it ran to the exhausted Plusle. I look at Wynn's face. Her current face was not of the face of a person who was about to lose a battle, but of a face of a person who had a plan up her sleeve.

"Red, hurry and use protect!"

Red jerked his head up to the direction of the dog, and whipped it's arms out. A green shield appeared. The shield covered Red's entire body. The dog crashed into it head on, disabling its attack and causing it to lose all of its senses. It stumbled back with its eyes shut.

"While its still dazed out, thunderpunch it in the face." Wynn commanded.

Red charged electricity in its right arm and made swung it against Mightyena's jaw, and from what it seemed like from here, caused significant damage. The dog fell to the ground, and fainted.

Wynn jumped. "Yes! That was great Red!" The young Plusle jumped also, mimicking its master, but then stopped and fell to its knees. It really was tired from all of that chasing. In the end, it was all worth it.

Kaitlyn returned her Mightyena in her Pokéball. She looked at it before putting it back to her waist belt. "That was good Mightyena. I guess we still have more training to do."

Wynn picked up Red and hugged it. "You got me my first win at the academy Red. You should be happy." Red just rested its head on her chest. "For that, I will make you your favorite food today."

Red became happy as it stared in the eyes of Wynn. It raised its hand in victory. _"Yay, more magikarp flavored Pokéblocks!"_ I understood it say. I knew that I was the only one in the room to understand what the Plusle said, and I smiled. Magikarp flavored Pokéblocks? That sounds gross. But not for Red obviously.

Wynn returned Red in the Pokéball and walked to Kaitlyn. She put out her hand in respect. "Good battle Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn shook her hand and smiled. It seems that the loss she just took did not affect her at all. "You too. We should do it again any time you want. Hopefully, next time, my Mightyena will be stronger. The way you used your Plusle was amazing. I would have never expected it to know protect."

"Wynn Kazimaki is the victor and has been recorded in the student file." Mr. Seizon said. "Good sportsmanship girls. Kaitlyn, good use at using your Pokémon's speed and stamina to take advantage of the battle. You knew if you got too close too that thunderpunch, it will have caused your Mightyena great damage. So you waited until the opposing Pokémon got exhausted of chasing your Pokémon down and went in for the win. If it wasn't for the Plusle knowing protect, it was a sure thing that you would have won." Mr Seizon turned to Wynn. "Wynn, even though you easily fell for the trick to tire out your Plusle, it was a good combination of protect and thunderpunch to claim the victory over Kaitlyn. You waited for the perfect time to order the protect to not only make the opponent become surprised, but also to make it so the opposing Pokémon could not counter the defense technique. Which not only damaged it, but made it lose the ability to defend itself or to get away."

Both Kaitlyn and Wynn said thank you at the same time. It was a good battle. I really thought that Kaitlyn was going to Wynn, but their is more to Wynn and her small Red that meets the eye. Now I know that one person in team Battle Breakers can handle themselves in battle. Also, it seems that Wynn made a new friend.

The bell rang. We all walked out of the room. This is my favorite class, and Mr. Seizon looks like a person who I can help me out with my battling style.

Next we have lunch, and I am looking forward to sitting down with Kasumi and letting her know of team Battle Breaker's creation. I heard Kaitlyn talking to someone. When I looked, it was Flight talking to her. Even though I did not know what they were talking about, it seemed like they were making an agreement.

Two more periods, then I am finished with classes and team Battle Breakers can start making plans for the future.

**Three more chapters to finish off the day, and on the fourth, there will be a surprise visit to the academy by a certain someone from the anime. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review please and let me know what you think.**


	17. A Bug Challenge

Chapter 15: The Bug Challenge

Everyone walked to the cafeteria.

The first thing that came to mind was my old elementary school in Saffron. I can still smell the delicious tater tots on every Wednesday. There was a rule in my old elementary school for tater tots day. Of course it wasn't a school rule, but a rule developed by us kids. On tater tots day, after you have been served, go directly to your table, sit down, put any types of toppings that you like, and quickly eat your tater tots. This was because the bigger kids would always, without fail, go by every table and steal other children's tater tots. I have seen this tragic event right before my eyes. Rodger was a victim of the tater tots thieves almost every Wednesday until one day he came to his senses and followed the rule. The rule was to prevent theft of your food.

Walking next to me was Wynn, Silk, Euro, and Saz. Together, with Kasumi, we would have our first Team Battle Breakers Lunch. That made me smile a bit.

As of right now, Kasumi was nowhere to be found, so she is really not in the team as of right now. But when we do, we will invite her. She is sure to be on the lunch line.

The smell of freshly made pizza filled me, as if an aura of exotic cheese and sauce surrounded me. I soon noticed that I had left the group far being me as I speed walked to the short line. This Pizza looks way better than the regular Pizza shops around Saffron. The way that the cheese and the crust bounded amazed my eyes.

There was also salad and rice that were being served other than the pizza. This school is so cool.

"Mezuki…" I heard someone call.

I didn't respond. My only wish is for the four people in front of me to hurry up getting their meals so I can fulfill my desires of devouring the Pizza.

"Hey Mezuki!" The voice called again. "Earth to Mezuki!"

I finally turned to see that it was Mathew.

"Are you still messed up?" I know what he means. It was about what had happened yesterday on the field. How I fell and had that strange vision.

I took a short breathe and wiped off the drool coming from my mouth. "Yea, I'm fine. Sorry that we couldn't finish our battle."

He smiled, "It is okay. I would have won anyway. Since the match was interrupted, I cannot really count that as a win. It sucks that even if I did win, it would not have gone in the student records because Tyranitar is not considered a ground type Pokémon. It is good that you are a rock trainer; you can do more than I can with a Tyranitar. But don't worry too much; I have strong ground types up my sleeve."

"Whatever you say Mathew, Jagen already had the advantage." I jokingly said.

"How about the next time we battle seriously, it will be at the Goldenrod City's Team Tournament?"  
>"Do you have a team already?" I asked, wondering if everyone came up with a team.<p>

"Ah, I don't think you know me that well anymore friend. I am part of team Nightshift; who are last year's champions." He bragged. "I hope that we can face each other in the tournament, just make sure that your team is not eliminated before then."

I smiled as we separated. Apparently, Mathew prefers taking salad instead of the Pizza. I remember from when we were kids that he never liked Pizza. That's too bad, it's his lost. I took a tray and picked out two slices of Pizza. On the other side of the Cafeteria was the refreshment section; where drinks were served. There was water, all different types of soda, lemonade, coffee, juice, milk, and they even had hot chocolate. I served myself a cup of juice.

I turned around and saw that the cafeteria was full of students; it seems that the entire school's students are in this room at the same time. Even though it took me awhile, I found an empty table. Turning back to the line, I still saw that the crew was still getting their food. I waited until they were all done. When they were, we gathered together at the empty table. We sat down.

Within three minutes, I finished my meal.

"Wow Mezuki," Euro said, "even though you are a serious person, you can eat like a Snorlax."

We all laughed. It was true though. I always eat not only my pizza, but also spare ribs fast.

"I guess so." I agreed.

"So boss, what it the plan for this weekend?" Saz said, coming up with a more important topic.

I guess he is referring to me. "Well, like we said earlier, I was thinking about battling each other to see what we are all capable of. And maybe, head to the mountains to the north of the school to see if there are any Pokémon we can catch. Maybe at the ending of the weekend, we can go to the department store and look around. What do you guys think about that?" That was all I can think of at this time.

It seemed that everyone agreed with the plan. Wonder if they really think I am fit for this leader position they all made me.

Before I forget, "Wynn, congrats on winning your battle last period. The way you handle your Pokémon even though of the size difference makes you a great trainer and a great asset to when the tournament finally arrives."

"Yea, good job win." Euro said.

"Great battling Wynn." Saz continued.

Wynn blushed, "Thanks guys. But hey, you all are the lucky few that don't have to lose against me in this school."

We laughed at her confidence. That is what we need on this team… confidence. I won't say it, but we have a very low chance at winning in the tournament. Especially if a lot of seniors apply to it. We are just freshmen. Compared to the upperclassmen, we are nothing in skill and power.

"Hey you, the weird looking one," Someone came to us. I remember seeing him in the dorm selection, so he is a freshman. He was referring to Silk I guess. "You're a bug type trainer according to your vest. Come battle me. I want to prove that I am the best bug type trainer in the school."

Silk did not say a word.

This seemed to upset the kid. "What are you, scared of me? Don't be a coward like the rest of the Suicune dorm." He was from the Shaymin dorm.

Wynn stood up, "hey, who you calling cowards?" She looked at him straight in the eye. "We can take on anybody in the school." She turned to Silk. "Come on Silk; prove to this punk that nobody messes with team battle breakers."

Silk stood up and we all moved to the field. A bunch of students followed us and made a circle around Silk and this boy.

"Can I get someone to judge this battle so it can go down in history on how I became top bug trainer?"

Mr. Seizon came into the circle. So when students have lunch, teachers do as well?

"Do not worry, I am here." He stood in between the two trainers. "Since lunch is already halfway over, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle. Trainers, call out your partners."

"Go Silk, beat this punk!" Saz shouted. Jordan reminded me of Brad in some way. Maybe because he believes he is better than everyone else.

Silk took out a Pokéball. "Beedrill, go…" He summoned his smaller than average Beedrill. By the looks of it, Silk's heart is not in the battle right now. This might go bad.

Jordan laughed. "What the heck is that? That cannot really be considered an actual Beedrill. It is the size of a Kakuna. Go, Mothim!"

Mothim has four tan-colored wings, two large and two small, with orange circles adorning them. The wings split to three at the tip of the larger wings and splits in two at the tips of the smaller wings. Mothim has a black head, with orange eyes and two red and gray antennae above his head. Mothim's body is also black with a patch of orange on the underside and his legs are gray. He also has a small black tail that splits into two.

Mothim is a bigger Pokémon than Beedrill, when comparing size. I only hope that Silk can battle well.

"Do this Silk. The reputation of the Battle Breakers is on your back." Euro said, "Embarrass him!"

Now we watch as Silk battles this trainer for dominance in the bug type.

You can do this… Silk…

**Sorry for not updating in a while. My laptop broke and I lost all of my files; including OC applications. So if you read this and you submitted an OC, if you still remember it then PM it too me. Look for the updated template in the most recent chapters.**

**After people kept asking me to update, I decided to take an hour of my time and quickly make this chapter. If I get at least five reviews, I will continue the story. If not, it is not worth continuing.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review what you thought about it.**


End file.
